Tournament Time
by AyashaZ
Summary: A new tournament has come around and our favorite group is taking part. This takes place after Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama have been declared the heirs to the three Makai thrones and after the group splits. They of course reunite. This is primarily a Kurama and Hiei fic, don't like, don't read.
1. Who's that?

Disclaimer! I don't own Yu Yu Hakushou or any of its characters. Also I would like to thank Gezusfreek for the idea from their story Bloodbrothers. Its very different but the idea of a link between the two. This is HieiXKurama so, if you don't like don't read!

BOYXBOY

If anyone has any ideas they would like put in, or scenes please PM me and I'll see what I can do. Also please tell me of any mistakes you find! I am dyslexic so its always hard for me to proof read my own stuff. THANKS!

This story takes place in the future of the yu yu hakusho world, at yet another tournament.

The tournament rules this time around were once again, teams of five, so of course the old team got together. Yusuke got Kuwabara, Kurama, and Genkai—dragging her along saying she could just watch. And Kurama got Hiei—with only a bit of convincing and bribing using tournament money and some other means he would rather not speak of. All was progressing smoothly and team Yurameshi advanced past four other teams. This was to be expected. The fans didn't expect anyone to put up much of a fight until the very end. After all, for those in the know, on the Yurameshi team were the three heirs of the Makai. One of which was a legend in his own right even before becoming heir to a Makai throne.

With everyone's favorite heroes present at the tournament, the whole gang was there to watch their victory. Koenma, all the girls, and even Kurama's mother, who now knew the whole story, were there. The only trouble plaguing the team was that the whole tournament was being broadcast across all three worlds now that the barrier between the Makai and the Ningenkai was down, not to mention the thousands of human fans in the crowd. Well, really it only bothered one member of the team….

**Last week**

"Hey Kurama get out here," Yusuke shouted up to the red heads window, "We're are going to enter the tournament next week right?" He grinned as Kurama peaked his head out the window to shoot a glare at the spirit detective lingering around in the snow.

"You do realize that I have a phone, a door bell, it is around midnight, snowing, and that my mother is home, asleep, correct?" He gave Yusuke a long stare but as the grin on the detectives face didn't fade he let out a sigh, "I'll be down in a minute."

Soon the red head walked out the front door to meet Yusuke. "So have you been training for the tournament foxy boy?"

"They are broadcasting the tournament to the Ningenkai this year Yusuke, I cannot enter the tournament." Kurama said slowly as if explaining to a child.

"WHAT?! WHY?! That doesn't matter?" Yusuke blew up making a scene along the street starting to wake the neighborhood.

"Because Yusuke, only a select few people in the Ningenkai know that I am actually a demon, and I would like to keep it that way for a while longer. At least until I am done with the schooling my mother wants me to take." Kurama smiled softly.

"Well…well…." Yusuke look like he was going to strain something and Kurama chuckled softly under his breath. "Well how about this!?" As Kurama looked up Yusuke had unwrapped his scarf and tossed it onto Kurama's head. "Use it like the hag did in the first tournament."

Kurama just blinked at the scarf in his hand that he had pulled off. "You want me to go in a disguise?" Yusuke just smiled and Kurama sighed, "Very well, but it will not be with your scarf, no offense." He tossed the scarf back to Yusuke. "Now go home, you are supposed to have school in the morning and I'm sure that your teachers and Keiko would appreciate you attending for once." Yusuke grinned and walked off.

Kurama was still trying to finish his life as Shuichi Minamoto before heading back to the Makai, meaning none of the humans watching could realize that Shuichi was not the perfect little human they saw him as. With Yusuke's plan the problem was resolved, well for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai anyway…

**Tournament week-Day 1**

The fourth set of fights had just ended and Kurama was just about fed up with his conviction not to ruin his life in the human world. Entering the room he and Hiei were sharing that year he slammed the door. If he could, he would curse the dam rag out and make it rue the day it was created, which was, in fact, what he was doing, regardless if the rag could not comprehend the fear and terror it should be feeling from the wrath of Youko Kurama or not.

Throwing the headscarf that locked away his beautiful hair and made it increasingly difficult to fight onto the ground, Kurama went so far as to summon a miniature death tree of his own creation to perpetually destroy the scarf. Letting a small sigh escape his lips, he tousled his hair and walked into the bathroom to take a hot relaxing shower.

Hiei walked cautiously into the room hearing Kurama cursing, which, takes a lot. Creaking open the door he could sense Kurama's youki in the shower and see the steam pouring out from under the door. What amused the fire demon the most about the state of their room however was the tiny deadly tree in the dead center of the room chewing happily away on what looked to once have been Kurama's guise. Giving the tree a wide berth, it was after all, still a death tree, he went to sit on the bed and wait for the red head to get out of the shower.

Only a few minutes later, said red head stepped out with pajama bottoms on and a towel in hand rubbing his head, a scowl sent towards the middle of the room at the suffering scarf. It was only when Hiei laughed that Kurama even seemed to notice that he was in the room. Glancing up, Kurama saw Hiei was grinning coyly. Hiei looked Kurama over discretely checking for injuries from the last few battles as well as admiring the fox as he spoke, "You know, you probably shouldn't summon a very dangerous, hostile, not to mention deadly plant in the center of a room you share with someone." After a moment he thought, "Not to mention there are humans below, next to, and above us." All the while he had moved backwards further on the bed motioning for Kurama to come and sit in front of him. Kurama obeyed his summons and sat on the bed in front of Hiei. Hiei waited for Kurama to say anything but only contented purrs escaped as he ran his fingers through Kurama's soft red mane brushing and drying it at the same time with a little help from his youki. So instead he spoke again, "That rag didn't deserve that. Anyone would want to keep your beautiful hair to themselves." This got the reaction he wanted. Kurama laughed deeply and leaned back into Hiei who was rewarded with a soft kiss to his cheek.

"No, that is only your sentiment my dear koibito. Anyone else and I would not allow them to touch my hair let alone keep it for themselves." Kurama smirked leaning his head into Hiei's touch still chuckling softly every now and then at the fire demons supposed sympathy for the rag, which was still being tortured, much to the amusement of Hiei.

Hiei smiled glad his uncharacteristic words got Kurama out of whatever sour mood he had been in. Hiei pulled Kurama back and down so that he was lying in his lap "Granted. But only because I would not allow anyone other than me to touch you anywhere, even your hair." His voice had an edge of possessiveness buried within and a heated glare was now sent towards the infernal rag in the center of the room the more he thought about it.

"Especially my hair" Kurama echoed still making small contented noises in Hiei's lap, his eyes closed.

Kurama's relaxed expression and vain comment drew a smirk to Hiei's lips again. He looked down at Kurama seriously for a moment, "If you don't want the ningens to know who you are, why not simply fight in your Youko form?" It was an honest question. They really looked nothing alike other than the way they moved and the way they fought. No one in Ningenkai knew that Shuichi Minamoto was actually Youko Kurama, so why not? When Hiei looked back to Kurama's face after fishing his fingers out of a tangle at the end of his hair, he was surprised to see Kurama looking up at him with a sort of dazed expression. It was a look of confusion and surprise, not one found on the fox's face very often, if ever. Hiei laughed full out at this. There was no way in all three worlds that his fox hadn't actually thought of that. "Really? The thought just now occurred to you?"

He was still too busy laughing to notice Kurama reach up and grab his scarf quickly yanking it down giving him a rough kiss on the lips, which promptly shut him up. As Kurama released him, Hiei simply smirked still amused by Kurama's small lapse. "Even the great Youko Kurama over looks the obvious." That simply earned Hiei a bite to the part of the leg closest to Kurama's mouth. "Damn it fox! What the hell was that for?" But before he could make a grab at the fox, he was gone.

Kurama pouted as he walked, "Making fun of me and not mentioning that idea much sooner in this tournament or any of the previous ones. I am still not used to being able to change whenever I want. I forget." Kurama mumbled to himself, trying to justify his momentary lapse while walking towards the arena already in his youko form.

The next set of matches would be starting soon and Hiei could only assume that the blasted fox was making his way into the arena to scout out the competition. Kurama acted like a mother hen sometimes. Always battling first so that the two bumbling idiots could study the attack patterns. Always getting hit because he had to fully analyze an opponent to figure out all the weaknesses, and he was always the last one out of battle so that if anything bad happened at the end all of his 'pack' was out of harms way. It annoyed Hiei because as much as he despised to admit it, he was just as worried as Kurama was, even about the two idiots. The two of them were the 'alphas' in the pack. Once he felt Kurama, or rather Youko's presence out in the stadium he went to 'gently' wake up the morons as Kurama had showed him, by walking in, announcing himself and then proceeding to pour buckets of ice-cold water on top of their heads before walking out. This usually resulted in cursing, screaming, shouting, and usually if Hiei was lucky, the two buffoons beating up on each other. As he left and began to make his way towards Kurama for their match, the fox's energy spiked and shook, almost like it was trembling. Hiei picked up the pace, vanishing from sight, to check on his Fox.

Stopping just behind Kurama, Hiei looked him over and seeing as well as sensing nothing physically wrong with the Fox himself, he took to looking around them. 'What?' He asked mentally stopping as his gaze fell where Kurama looked. There stood a terrifyingly familiar face that should have no way in all three worlds been there.

Kurama was still shaking, with anger Hiei realized, as he spoke in little more than a whisper, "He is suppose to be dead. I KILLED him. With these hands!" Hiei touched his shoulder, just for a moment, to calm him and he did relax just in the slightest. He wasn't sure what he would do if Hiei hadn't shown up when he did.

"We will just have to kill him again and question the toddler why that… thing" he spat out the word, "is standing there will that damned smirk." The temperature around Hiei rose a few degrees as he thought back to the first tournament where Kurama had fought the crow and almost died. "That damn crow pisses me off." Thinking this he switched to speaking directly to the foxes mind. 'This time I will not be held back Kurama. I will not hold myself back for the sake of hiding our bond. I am strong enough now that I will admit to one or two weaknesses.' He thought about it a moment giving an internal snort. 'Not that you can really be considered a weakness.' He was trying to get a smart remark out of the fox. Usually such a comment would have the youko smirking and looking for more praise. The fox however didn't look at him, only opened his mind completely to Hiei searching for something. Hiei in turn wrapped his energy around Kurama's mind. To the rest of the world, it appeared as though, Youko Kurama and Hiei Jaganshi, two of the strongest fighters in all three worlds were standing on top of the stadium seating looking down with cold gazes at the rest of the world fearing nothing. Even to the two idiots as they walked out and stood next to Kurama, it seemed as if there was nothing wrong, well, not terribly wrong anyway. Maybe just a mosquito or maybe Hiei stole Kurama's favorite brush again. Although, not that they knew it, but Hiei was Kurama's favorite brush.

Not getting a response from either himself or the fox, the detective and the buffoon had looked over to where Kurama and himself had been glaring before they started to throw a fit and the detective began to bellow for the toddler. Like he would magically appear. Phff. Then Kurama spoke in that deep silky voice that the youko was known for and Hiei listened with his trained ear hearing the slight quiver that would ultimately never be acknowledged by anyone.

"Yusuke, please calm yourself. There is nothing that Koenma can do at the moment. We simply have to take him back into custody. And I do hope that you will once again give me the courtesy to fight him." His voice had an edge to it. It wasn't a request.

Just then the annoying little announcer cat girl came screeching onto the microphone "AND NOW LADIES AND DEMONS WE HAVE TEAM URAMESHI AGAINST TEAM KARASU! WILL THE TEAMS PLEASE ENTER THE AREANA!" Kurama was already half way down the steps Hiei right beside him before the idiots even noticed them leave.

"Damn those two" Yusuke shouted, "They never tell us what the hell they are thinking. Why the hell can't they just admit what is going on so we can help?" Kuwabara just shrugged before they met up with Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai who had been waiting in front of the fighting platform. Karasu was already stepping up onto the stage and Kurama's tail visibly bristled. Hiei grabbed his hand pulling him back for a moment and stared up into his eyes.

'Fox…' Neither Hiei nor Kurama moved.

'Hiei, I have to do this,' Kurama's eyes darted to the stage.

'I know Kurama, but I just want you to know, I WILL interfere if I determine it is necessary.' Hiei's hand gripped a tad bit tighter.

Kurama turned back and nodded towards Hiei before continuing to walk up to the stage.

'Be careful Koibito.' Hiei took a step back to stand with the rest of the group. It looked as if Hiei simple stopped him for a fraction of a second before releasing him, but no one would ever know the depth of the conversation that their thoughts and gestures held.

Kurama smiled and reached up and flourished his hair, appearing in both of his hands with an ear shattering snap was two rose whips. The announcer was thrilled, "OH LOOK AT THIS FOLKS! IT SEEMS THERE'S ALREADY SOME PREFIGHT TENSION BETWEEN THESE TWO COMPETITORS. IT'S ALREADY HEATING UP AND I HAVN'T EVEN GIVEN THE SIGNAL TO GO!"

Karasu was smirking looking at ease and laid back, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Youko Kurama. Though you took care of me last time? You are mistaken. There is no way I could leave this world with your untouched beauty. You are too clean. Unstained. Look at you now." He gestured to the well kempt body, clothes, and hair of the fox. "You looked so much better after our last little talk. Red really does suit you." He smiled under his mask and it made Hiei sick to think that the crow was observing his fox so closely. Hiei growled audibly as the crow gave Kurama another once over, slowly moving up and down his fox's body with piercing eyes. Hiei could see the disturbing scenes that Karasu was placing Kurama in within his own mind and was blocking them from Kurama: scenes of bondage, torture, rape, and massive amounts of blood. Oh crow you will die on this day.

Kurama cracked a whip easily shattering the stage tile all the way to the ground with minimal effort, "How the hell are you alive?" You could see the anger that was radiating off of Kurama as it snapped.

Karasu simply looked at him appreciatively and licked his lips. "My wish to play with you created a miracle Ku~ra~ma~" he enunciated the syllables teasingly.

The annoying cat girl chose that moment to yell into the microphone before jumping back off the stage, "BEGIN!"

Kurama immediately lashed out with his two whips as another large plant, which Hiei recognized as the jurichi, sprung forth under Karasu's feet. "I will not play around with you Karasu. I will see to it that you suffer in hell."

Karasu was not expecting the same plant that had killed him all those years ago to be summoned so easily and immediately during the fight and while it threw him off balance for a moment allowing Kurama to cut two deep wounds into his chest he quickly took control over the situation again with some well placed bombs knocking the fox back into his new inventions, warded chains created for a specific purpose- to make the fox his captive forever.

This was something neither Kurama nor Hiei had anticipated. The fox not being able to move or call forth his yokai was a bad thing. Hiei called out before the smoke from Karasu's explosions even cleared. "KURAMA" he ran to the edge of the stage.

As the smoke cleared youko Kurama seemed to hover about four feet in the air tilted back slightly and had his arms and legs stretched outwards as he thrashed against some invisible bonds.

Karasu stepped forward walking around the fox and running a clawed finger against the pale skin of his cheek drawing a thin line of blood. "What do you think? Instead of just bombs, I began imagining ways to trap you, to bind you to me for all those years. I thought this one was pretty effective." He bent down next to Kurama and licked along the cut he had just made. "Now shall we put you back into that beautiful red color that is so flattering on you?"

Kurama continued to struggle and turned to Hiei with a growl as he was about to jump on the stage, 'STOP! I will handle him!' Kurama's pride was being toyed with.

'Kurama! We talked about this!' Hiei growled outwardly. 'YOU ARE MINE AND HE IS TOUCHING YOU!'

By now Kuwabara and Yusuke had rushed up to the edge of the ring as well, "KURAMA! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU LETTING THAT SICK BASTARD PUT HIS GRUBBY MITTS ALL OVER YOU?!" For once, Hiei seemed to agree with the detective. Yusuke glanced over to Hiei only to find black flames licking around him and the grass as well as the edge of the stage getting charred. Slowly Yusuke reached out and pulled Kuwabara back out of the way.

The annoying announcer screeched into her microphone once again. "Oh look at this folks! It seems that Karasu has recovered from that powerful full frontal assault and has now captured Kurama with a specialized attack! He seems to be toying with him. Oh I can't wait to see what kind of carnage will ensue! Remember folks, you only make a weapon that will work on one person if said person is extremely dangerous! Those chain will hold Kurama indefinitely but they wouldn't work on little old me!"

Kurama growled as the audience began to fall silent, a few shouts for blood but most of the spectators sitting close enough had seen Hiei and had watched Yusuke Yurameshi, son of Raizen, back away with a worried look. Kurama didn't respond to Hiei, and he didn't respond to Yusuke. Instead he was using all of his concentration to glare daggers at Karasu who stood chuckling in front of him.

"Come now, lets play a little bit. Let me see that lovely body of yours." He waved his fingers slightly as ten or so of Karasu's signature bombs materialized being placed strategically around Kurama's body. Chest, arms, legs, neck, and back—everywhere except for Kurama's face. "Remember I told you I wanted to keep you for myself." He grinned as all of the explosions went off.

Kurama let out an ear-shattering shriek and Hiei winced grabbing ahold of the ring a small sliver of blood running down his chin before he wiped it away, unnoticed by anyone. "Kurama. Let. Me. Help." He spoke loudly, a demanding edge to his voice, causing both Karasu and the announcer to hear.

"What's this? Kurama's teammate Hiei seems to be highly enraged and wants to fight Karasu himself! To bad though, that is against the rules and then we wouldn't get to see all of this beautiful carnage right folks?!" She was pointing to the spray of blood that wasn't shrouded in the dust cloud.

Karasu looked down towards Hiei as the smoke cleared revealing the damage that had been done to Kurama. Blood was pooling around him and his head hung limply still being held off the ground. His shirt had basically been blown off and it looked like shrapnel had made minced meat out of Kurama's body. He was breathing softly and Karasu could make out a few broken bones in his arms and legs, as well as a few ribs. Walking over to Kurama he lifted the fox's chin roughly facing it towards Hiei. "Why does this bother you so? Your other teammates are bothered, but not as much as you. No one has claimed this creature, so why is it so strange that I, one strong enough to do so, has a desire to do so?" He grinned licking Kurama slowly across the cheek up to his eye with Kurama pulling away. He slid one hand across Kurama's chest playing with a nipple and the other hand down the front of Kurama as he positioned himself behind Kurama and slowly moved his hand in between Kurama's legs. "Maybe I'll claim him now." He squeezed hard on Kurama's groin causing the fox to let out a scream and throw his head to the side struggling against the bonds. In the split second that Kurama's neck was exposed Karasu moved his mouth against Kurama's neck watching Hiei's reaction as the fox froze perfectly still.

The crowd let up an audible gasp, "Oh look at his folks! We might get to witness a claiming of two quest class demons!" This was a real treat for the announcer and crowd alike. It was rare for demons to bond, let alone two quest class demons. It would result in an even stronger pair and much blood shed and huge surges of power.

Hiei's flames shot up around him as he stepped up onto the stage only to be engulfed in mist as thunder and lightning struck the ground and a sudden scream was heard before the mist turned red and Karasu was flung past Hiei only to hit the side of the ring with one of his arms torn or maybe bitten off. Hiei snorted, "Vain fox" as he stepped back down and waited for the announcer to call the match so he could tend to Kurama and take care of his business without the fox angry at him.

"AHH!" The announcer screamed as Karasu hit the wall right beside her pulverized with plants sprouting out of his body and spearing him. As the smoke cleared the announcer looked up to see Kurama. "WHATS THIS?! Kurama has turned back into his human form in order to partially escape the wards and now Karasu has been knocked out of the ring and seems to be dead!" Half of the crowd had fallen into the silence of confusion. Who was this human standing on the stage? The humans of course didn't realize that Youko Kurama was Shuichi Minamoto the child genius.

"CALL THE MATCH ALREADY YOU USELESS ANNOUNCER!" Yusuke threatened seeming Hiei's patience wearing thin at the appearance of Kurama, who was barely standing.

"AHH, YES! THE WINNER IS YOUKO KURAMA!" The crowd cheered at the gore that was bestowed upon them.

Mukuro stood next to Yomi up in the spectator booth, "That is not good. But it could have been worse; he could have actually bitten him. Then we really would all be dead."

Yomi looked over at the bionic woman, "Do you think Hiei will make it known?" The woman shrugged.

Hiei rushed up onto the stage and caught Kurama as he fell laying his head softly in his lap whispering only loud enough for the fox to hear, "Koi, why must you always do things by yourself? You and your stupid pride." He only received a small smirk; in turn Hiei sighed and tore off his cloak throwing it over the now more than half naked fox. "At least you used some of my power after you changed, otherwise I don't think you would have had enough reiki. Yukina?" He questioned softly knowing his twin would not be far away.

Yusuke and everyone else was standing not to far away from the pair on the ground in the center of the ring. Yukina smiled rushing over seeing now that her brother was not going to rampage. She knelt down and began to heal Kurama as best she could. It was only the bleeding that she could stop really. His injuries were too severe and would take multiple healings as well as cleanings.

Some of the humans in the crowd now started standing up shouting. "THAT IS SHUICHI MINAMOTO!" And a rather large uproar began in the crowd. Kurama had made a rather large name as Shuichi in the Ningenkai without meaning to. He had taken some test his teachers had given him thinking it was a school exam he had forgotten about and scored off the charts. It didn't help that they 'found' a few of his notes for an outbreak Yomi was dealing with in his school bag. That is if you count finding as them sneaking into his bag during one of his school activities and taking them out. Professors wanted him to come and teach, universities, research centers and several other places wanted to get their hands on him for the herbal medical cures they found in his bag. Of course, none of them knew that Shuichi was Kurama. Everyone knew of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, they took the barrier down and introduce the Ningenkai to the Makai and Reikai. Only the demons knew about Kurama's split life and it was kept that way with the threat of the three previous demon kingdoms looming down on them. You would think though, that Shuichi hanging around with Yusuke and Kuwabara might tip them off, but I suppose it was only at Genkai's that they hung out, and no humans were stupid enough to go there. Not to mention that while Shuichi was popular, he didn't really have a social life.

The announcer looked up at the crowd trying to figure out what was wrong before she realized it, "Uhh Ohh, looks like the cat, or rather, fox is out of the bag for Shuichi Minamoto and Youko Kurama!" she grinned as relief washed over her realizing that it wasn't her that spilled the beans.

Kurama's eyebrow twitched and Hiei growled. 'I'm telling them. Now.' Gently Hiei moved Kurama into Yukina's lap as he vanished suddenly appearing again on the ground next to Kurama with the microphone in his hand and the announcer sitting baffled on the ground microphone less. "Listen well fools."

Kurama looked up at Hiei as he shifted himself to sit up and lean his back against Hiei's chest smiling softly to Yukina motioning her to go back by Yusuke and the others. 'Mark me again, now. Here, in front of all of these people.' Kurama looked up to Hiei holding his gaze.

Hiei wrapped an arm around the fox's waist nodding slightly at their mental conversation before continuing out loud. "I am Hiei, Heir to Mukuro and Master of the darkness flame and Jagan. If any one of you so much as touches a single hair on MY fox's head ever again I will give you pain and torture the likes of which you have never imagined. Now watch closely, including you foolish humans, and maybe you will learn something." Kurama had kindly tilted his head to the side and Hiei looked up at the crowd and slowly deliberately bit down deep into Kurama's neck, enough to scar, claiming him forever in the way that demons so rarely allowed or did. He scanned the crowd daring anyone to challenge him. Slowly he released licking his lips free of blood and Kurama panted slightly before he took the microphone from Hiei.

Slowly as he caught his breath"I am Shuichi Minamoto" he stopped and suddenly changed to the youko, the mark still clearly visible on his shoulder as it would forever be, "No, more accurately and the only thing that is correct, I am Youko Kurama, Heir to Yomi and the Legendary Bandit. I too swear that if any of you touches a single hair on Hiei, you cannot begin to imagine the torture you will feel. I have been alive much longer and know my way around slow deliberate pain. I am not Shuichi Minamoto, nor have I ever been. The person you know is nothing more than a well-behaved, restrained version of myself. I have always been a demon and always will be. So get over the lose of your Shuichi, he never existed, body, mind, or spirit." He growled out softly with a glare to make Hiei proud, "Now watch closely." He turned his head slowly as Hiei tilted his head pulling Kurama up towards him and Kurama bit deeply in the same spot on Hiei's neck holding his gaze even with the crowd.

As Kurama released his neck, Hiei slowly shifted him so he was protected and took the microphone back. "We have been bonded for centuries, but now, you have all witnessed it and there is recorded proof. There can be no more fools such as that filthy pile of trash that can even attempt to claim what is rightfully mine. If any one of you is so foolish, not only will you feel the wrath of myself and Kurama personally but also of our armies as heirs to two thirds of the Makai." He let out a growl, "Let this fool be an example." He kissed Kurama's forehead softly, 'Kurama, koi, will you help me?'

Kurama looked over to the already dead body of Karasu, 'what did you have in mind?'

'The scarf?' at his suggestion an evil grin spread over the fox's face and as he raised his hand slowly, a giant death tree violently erupted from the ground under the body of Karasu taking out the body along with a good portion of the audience stands as it raised and trapped the body. Hiei clucked at the overkill from his mate, but hey, he wouldn't be his fox if he wasn't vengeful, and to prove a point, he lifted his own hand. Quickly the sky darkened and black flames shot down from the sky to circle the tree catching the body on fire circling but not consuming the tree. Hiei picked up the microphone getting ready to go into hibernation now, "We are mated, connected on a level than you can't possibly comprehend. As a result we can form something like this. His body will forever be trapped within OUR death tree and perpetually burned by OUR dragon." He smirked enunciating the words and then frowned suddenly as the microphone was snatched out of his hand from above.

Yusuke had walked up behind the pair and snatched the microphone after getting over his shock and realizing he was loosing the limelight, "I am Yusuke Urameshi ruler of Raizen's territory. And if anyone of you assholes even thinks about touching my friends again you will have me and my third of Makai to deal with, got it?"

Kuwabara had now taken the microphone and everyone mentally face palmed, "I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara and I'm from the human world. So don't think you can go hiding there because I was the number one at Sarayashiki junior High and I'm number one in my college, so don't go thinking you can run from the Makai and pester them over in Ningenkai." Genkai smacked Kuwabara on the head taking the microphone.

"While the idiot here can't speak for the humans hunting you down, I can. I am Genkai, master of the spirit wave and I have taken these boys under my protection and I WILL hunt you down." She handed the microphone to Koenma who had walked up behind her.

"On top of having the entire Makai world, this idiot, and Genkai's network, you will also have to deal with me. I am Koenma son of Enma and these are my Tantei, harm them and you shall also have the wrath of he Reikai to look forward to. Not to mention if you attack them that is breaking Reikai law and I will punish you beyond the full extent of the law." Koenma of course wasn't as interested in helping the two demons as his friends as much as he saw the alliance as a way to have a stable power group and friendly relations with all parts the three realms. Kurama snorted after Koenma finished seeing right through his politics but of course Yusuke laid a heavy supporting hand on Koenma's shoulder.

By now Yomi and Mukuro had made their way down from the audience to act as enforcers and stand behind Kurama and Hiei who had been watching the spectacle slightly bewildered and amused as all of their friends spoke up on their behalf. They had only told Mukuro, Yomi and Genkai had guessed. Otherwise they told no one of their bond. There was no purpose and when they were younger and weaker they were afraid of it being used against them—harm one, harm both.

Koenma continued, "Also, Karasu here broke Reikai law by breaking out of his prison cell as well as an attack on a 'human'" he cast a side long glance at Kurama and winked as Kurama and Hiei scoffed, "and it has been decided that his soul shall be trapped along with his body in Kurama and Hiei's flaming tree." As he finished and handed the microphone back to the announcer, a high pitch pained scream began streaming out of the confining branches of the tree as Karasu's body was again infused with his soul.

Hiei smirked as he shifted Kurama sliding an arm under his legs and one around his shoulders picking him up. He began walking out of the tournament hall and back up to their room. As soon as they left the ring, the death tree seemed to seep back into the ground taking the body and soul of Karasu down to the deepest layers of Hell where Koenma would keep him undisturbed. Yomi and Mukuro walked in front of Hiei clearing a path and behind him he heard the rest of the group file out with Yusuke and Genkai bringing up the back. The audience was still in shocked silence when the announcer suddenly yelled, "And the winners are team Yurameshi seeing as how the rest of the other team fled!"

Kurama who had been silent for a while began to shake and Hiei looked down worry appearing on his face as he took in a sharp breath, drawing the attention of the others who were on defense immediately. Yusuke, hearing Hiei, rushed up, "What's wrong?!" quickly Hiei relaxed and snorted. "WHAT?"

"The fox was laughing. His shaking startled me." Hiei rolled his eyes as Kurama's laughter became audible.

"I'm sorry," Kurama said wiping a tear out of his eye, "It's just, you are all so serious and it's out of concern about people….. picking on HIEI and ME. It's absurd. I never thought to see other demons and humans defend us. It's…unfathomable… I can't help but laugh." Slowly tears slid down Kurama's cheeks from emotion, laughing, and the pain he was in now that the adrenaline had subsided. Not to mention the laughing didn't help his ribs in the least bit.

Now they had made it back to the large living area between the several rooms they were given. Gently Hiei sat Kurama down on the soft couch before licking the tears off his face. "Then why are you crying Koi?" The look on Kurama's face was one of shock as he reached a hand up and pulled it back feeling more than just a few tears from laughter. "It's only natural to cry at the joy of seeing how large and loyal one's pack is." Hiei said as he smiled in front of the others and that was a rare treat for Kurama who smiled back.

"I… I don't know why I am crying." He was watching Hiei's face thinking over the words and was happy inside. "I didn't know I was crying." He said wearily. Slowly Kurama reached a hand out and placed it on the side of Hiei's face pulling him closer and kissing him softly. Hiei responded in kind. They were sharing energy.

It was then that Yusuke started to laugh quietly and Mukuro made a small "Hmmph" before she started tapping her foot. "Why don't you two get a room? Oh that's right, you have one! WHY DON'T YOU USE IT?" Yomi frowned at the show of affection.

Kurama quickly pulled back with a blush and winced from his sudden movements having forgotten there were others in the room. Hiei simply looked back at the others and shrugged, "Because it is much more fun to make that buffoon look like that." He said calmly pointing over at Kuwabara who had fainted, a stupid look and smoke billowing out of his head from trying to get over the idea of two guys being in a relationship. Kurama simply looked down at his hands folded in his lap with a small almost undetectable smile.

Yomi spoke this time, "Well, I never thought I would see the day that Youko Kurama was claimed, and in public no less. I thought he was no one's treasure to be owned." He had moved even with his bind eyes behind Kurama and lifted him slightly into a sitting position motioning for Hiei while Kurama had glanced up and glared at him. "He will be calmer this way while we work on his wounds." He smiled a creepy smile telling Kurama of his jealously at being pushed aside for the fire demon.

Hiei growled as Yomi touched his fox but slid in behind Kurama wrapping his arms gently around him trying to avoid his injuries, which was pretty much impossible. "We are each other's treasure and we do not own one another," he snarled out lowly back to Yomi. He held his fox still and tried to sooth him for what was about to come while feeling slightly guilty about the energy Kurama had given him to keep awake. It was consensual though. Both demons determined it would be safer for the both of them if Hiei were alert and functional vs. a sleepy Hiei and an immobile Kurama.

Yusuke had dragged Kuwabara and Shiori, who had fainted seeing her son covered in blood, off to their respective rooms and had stayed to watch over Kuwabara, while the other girls—Shizuru and Keiko—had stayed to watch over Shiori by request of Kurama. Koenma had said he had to go back to the Reikai in order to properly seal Karasu and so that left, Yomi, Mukuro, Botan, Genkai, and Yukina in the room. They needed the three to heal Kurama and Hiei trusted, well sort of trusted, Mukuro, but he didn't like Yomi. Hiei only let him stay because Kurama had once said that Yomi was second only to him in knowledge of medicines.

Yukina had walked over towards them, "I'm afraid the first thing were going to have to do is get him cleaned up. And I don't think anything less than a full on bath with do."

Kurama panicked slightly, "That's ok I can go wash myself up well enough." He had started to sit up slowly and Hiei grabbed him.

"Kurama, you are in no shape. I will go and help you but I need Yukina to help me." He switched to speaking mentally, 'you feel secure enough to let her see you unkempt don't you? Otherwise I can attempt to wash you myself but I would prefer her there. Can you suppress your instincts this once?' Hiei only got a slight nod from the fox as he picked him up. He looked at the others. "Can you prepare our bedroom with some tea, bandages, blankets along with towels and whatever else the three of you will need to help me as well as open the window?" he asked receiving a solemn nod from Genkai. He made his way into the bathroom as Genkai took charge of the two lords and the grim reaper.

Yukina went and turned on the water making sure it was the right temperature and put some soothing herbs Kurama had pointed out into the water that would not sting his open wounds. "If you would like Kurama, I will leave until you are in the water." He smiled at her and nodded slightly and so she stepped out of the room.

"She really is so sweet. It is when she is like that, that I can tell she is your sister." Hiei snorted at his comment. Kurama yelped softly as Hiei accidently brushed his arm against one of the deeper wounds on his back.

Hiei kissed his cheek in apology as he sat Kurama down on a soft towel Yukina had laid out on the large bench next to the larger still Jacuzzi tub. It paid to be in a 5 star hotel. He removed his own cloak from Kurama's shoulders where it had been draped earlier and threw it into the corner.

"It's really alright" He winced as the cloth pealed from his skin, "I know I need to get clean. It's just hard to let anyone see me full on in such a state." Hiei had picked up his foot and was gently taking off his shoes.

"Which is why I asked only Yukina." He set the shoes aside looking at the shredded pants and shirt that covered his mate before removing his katana from his belt.

"Hiei?" Kurama looked at him confused, "What are you…" He didn't get to finish as he was swiftly cut out of his pants and the rest of his shirt. He gave Hiei a slightly annoyed look before biting his lip as Hiei began peeling more cloth from wounds.

"It was either that or pull them across all of your injuries." At that Kurama's slightly annoyed look paled. He leaned up and kissed the fox lightly as he tested the water turning it off. He stood up and took off his own shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers as he had with Kurama.

"Now what are you doing?" He looked at Hiei who continued over to him and proceeded to pick him up and step into the tub sitting down with Kurama once again leaning him into Hiei's chest. The water was just the right temperature and the water that seeped into his wounds was having a slightly numbing effect.

"I can't get all of the cloth out without washing the wounds and you are not stable enough to sit up in the tub by yourself." He picked up a soft cloth and put some soap on it beginning to lather it into Kurama's back washing the worse of the wounds. "Yukina you can come in now." He said softly knowing she would hear.

Yukina opened the door just a crack as she slipped in and rolled her sleeves up kneeling besides the tub picking up another of the soft wash clothes, "I'm going to clean your arms now okay?" and she started on Kurama's left arm. She saw the blush that crept up over Kurama's face and smiled while looking down at her work as not to offend her injured friend.

Kurama was utterly embarrassed, he had never been physically damaged this badly while still having so much yokai remaining and not be able to move his body. "Thank you Yukina." He leaned back slightly which earned him a growl from the small demon behind him who was still working, 'Thank you koi.' Kurama said softly through their link.

Hiei sighed and rinsed off Kurama's back satisfied for now before he dumped a bucket of warm water on the fox's head beginning to lather his hair thoroughly washing the blood out. This nearly put Kurama to sleep as he fully rested his weight on Hiei and had his eyes closed. He was only vaguely aware of what was going on. Yukina moved to his chest healing the worst of it as she went. The water was beginning to turn a murky color of red before Yukina reached over and turned the water on high and pulled the drain swapping the old water for new while Hiei kept it warm enough.

Kurama had woken up again as Hiei shifted him asking him to change forms so he could wash out his tail. This continued and they changed the water another four times before all that was left was Kurama's lower body. Hiei turned to Yukina who stood up. "I'll go get some fresh towels while you finish up." And she walked out of the room.

Hiei felt Kurama physically sink deeper into his chest with relief. "Being shy?" He asked moving the fox to sit on the edge of the tub leaning against a stack of wet towels they had been using to clean him while he changed into pajamas. Coming back he slowly removed Kurama's boxers, He then slowly kept working on Kurama's legs and sighed seeing the deep gash that ran across his lower hip to his inner leg probably from when Karasu had grabbed him to provoke Hiei. He ran his hand softly along it, "I should have jumped in sooner. I should have ended it as soon as I saw that you were trapped." Hiei murmured to himself.

Kurama shivered at his touch, "No, I wouldn't have let you. I wanted to end it right away and I let him once again take advantage of me. But that will never happen again. I am yours and you are mine." He ran his hand softly across his neck where Hiei had bitten him for the second time in their lives and shivered against the cold and the sensation of the bite mark.

Hiei raised the temperature in the room up to around 90 so the fox wouldn't be so cold. He kissed Kurama's hip lightly and he finished up. "You know Yukina will have to look at this cut Kurama." He had looked away from Hiei. 'Kurama. Yukina WILL look and tend to it.' Hiei stood up and went to the door, "Just give us one minute and I'll call you back in." he said softly returning to Kurama with a towel, it just covered Kurama's lower half while exposing the gash and his right leg barely covering his modesty. "Why don't you shift forms? It will take less energy for you." as he finished Kurama was already shifting to his smaller more human version. "Alright Yukina." He said while holding his gaze even with Kurama's. Yukina waked in and Hiei lowered the temperature of the room so that she wouldn't melt. "Yukina will you tend to this gash before I take him to our room?"

Yukina simply nodded and moved closer. As she reached her hand out Kurama growled moving back from instinct before looking down slightly ashamed and Yukina flinched. She looked over towards her brother.

Hiei sighed and gave a look to Yukina meaning to wait a moment, "Kurama," he said patiently and calmly causing the fox to turn his head towards him.

As Kurama looked over at Hiei surprised, not expecting Hiei's calm voice, looking for the agitation that Kurama himself felt for not being able to control his own reactions, he was instead met with a searing hot pair of lips. Hiei was using their lip contact to warm Kurama up and ease the tension out of his body, and Kurama was melting into his embrace. He simply let Hiei wrap his arms around him, kiss him, hold him, and trap him against his chest. He knew nothing of his pain at that moment and he even forgot that Yukina was there. When Hiei broke away Kurama panted slightly his breath ragged not caring about the pain in his ribs and suddenly Yukina stood up with a quick "There!" and Kurama spun his head around and saw his newly healed and bandaged hip and leg as a blush crawled up his face.

Hiei kissed Kurama's neck softly in apology, 'If I hadn't distracted you it would have taken so much more time.' He then helped Kurama into a long, loose, soft pair of pajama pants before picking him up and walking back into their room where everyone stood in the doorway holding numerous things. "Why are you all standing out here?" Hiei asked as they moved aside and he walked in with Kurama looking at them as well. The moment they stepped through the door they both laughed. Still in the center of the room was the death tree and it seemed that Yomi thinking Kurama's plant too cute to be deadly had walked right up to it and had gotten entangled in its branches. "Serves you right." Hiei said as he walked right past the plant, which seemed to chew more enthusiastically with Hiei's praise. He pulled back the blankets and lay Kurama down in the middle of their bed.

Kurama was trying to stifle his laughs as every breath hurt his ribs. He allowed the death tree to shift back into a seedling and release Yomi after convincing Hiei to lend him some yokai to release the ruler, "I apologize Yomi. I had forgotten that I left that little one in here." He smiled one of his winning smiles and Yomi got up shooting a glare at the fox mumbling something about it being on purpose and revenge.

Genkai walked in and pulled Yomi out by the ear, "This is a sick persons room, do not disturb them while they are trying to rest." She released his ear, "Make yourself useful and go get some Rue tea or something." Yomi wandered off followed by Mukuro who had declared herself their personal guard.

Genkai had walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Kurama with a quick glance, her hands positioned behind her back. "We have to do something about those ribs. That's the first thing." She turned her glance to Hiei.

Understanding Hiei gave a quick nod before climbing onto the bed and softly positioning Kurama in his lap lacing his fingers through the fox's holding them tight.

Kurama too understood and held tightly onto Hiei turning his head and burying it deep into Hiei's shirt. Genkai took this as the signal to begin. With Yukina and Botan standing on the opposite side of the bed she began to physically shift the bits and pieces of Kurama's broken ribs back into place while the two younger girls gave the bones a bit of a jump start in healing. Genkai knew using her spirit wave to move the bones would be physically painful because it was an attack meant to be used on Demons, which Kurama was, and simply moving a broken bone back into place is exhausting on the host. However, Kurama only made a small noise at the placement of the first crack, the only reason Genkai could tell he was in pain was the color quickly draining from his face and the small pricks of blood coming from Hiei's hands.

Yukina while also mending the bones was trying to infuse some of her energy into Kurama to easy the pain however a quick look from Hiei and she once again solely focused on healing the bones. She figured Hiei was giving him energy, actually, she could feel Hiei giving him energy. Finally Genkai moved the last bone in place and she joined the two pieces of bone together before letting out a small sigh.

Genkai held her hands over Kurama's torso doing a once over sweep with her energy to assess how everything looked satisfied she motioned for Yukina and Botan to sit for a while having exerted so much energy in healing. "That is unfortunately all we can do for the ribs. It looks like Yukina healed most of his deeper cuts while you were bathing him. You and I will apply the ointment and wrap his chest then we can let him rest."

Hiei looked up at Genkai and raised an eyebrow, "He fell asleep the moment your spirit wave stopped." Hiei had gently pried his fingers out of Kurama's hands and opened and closed them. The small crescent cuts were vanishing as his demon blood healed them. "If it's just me doing it he shouldn't wake up."

Genkai nodded and motioned for Botan to go get the medicine from Yomi who hopefully had been complacent and followed orders. Yukina had followed her in order to check that it was the correct medication knowing Hiei. As they left the room Genkai turned towards Hiei, "How long?"

"Long before either of us ever came to Ningenkai. We've lost track." Hiei was gently running his fingers through Kurama's hair drying it slowly as the fox liked him to do. "We didn't really mean to hide it. It was just, Kurama was so well known and for him to be claimed would have shown weakness at that time. So we never mentioned it. Then as the bond grew and we were reflected in one another, it became dangerous for others to find out about it. It also became advantageous. Being able to speak to Kurama well out of the range of the Jagan and for him to be able to speak to me made fighting much easier and put both of us at ease. Plus is doesn't use energy." Hiei spoke openly. Genkai was probably the only being in any of the three worlds that he would speak to, besides Kurama of course. "It also allowed us to use each other." He didn't explain but instead took a small seed from Kurama's hair and it began to bloom in his hand into a red rose. "Of course I cannot do all that Kurama can nor can he do things like control the dragon, but… it is enough." He hesitated for a moment, "But I assume with this information you can see were the downfall lies if an enemy ever gets ahold of one of us." He scowled angrily.

Genkai sat and listened. The others all thought the fire demon never spoke but the truth was he never spoke to them because none of them ever fully listened or comprehended what he said so he saw it as not worth the effort. Genkai was honored the first time the small demon sat down and talked to her while Yukina was busy making tea, now Hiei came to her whenever he had a problem Kurama could not solve or Kurama wasn't around. "It was a necessary choice, and a wise one." She smiled lightly, the half smile that was the only thing even close to a smile she had. "The others knew there was something but did not want to pry. It is enough for you to tell them you are in a relationship and that you are connected. You do not need to say how deeply. It just depends on how much you and Kurama trust my idiot apprentice and his stupid friend."

Hiei nodded as Yukina came back in with a cream like substance and moved the bandages to the bed as well. "Botan is…" she was interrupted by the yelling of Botan and Yomi, probably in the Kitchen, and then two thumps and Mukuro's distinctive gait walking away. "…was dealing with Yomi." She corrected herself handing the cream to Hiei.

Hiei grinned at his boss's antics; she really didn't do well in stressful situations, or with Yomi. Taking the cream he heated it slightly before he began to spread it onto Kurama's chest and into the deeper wounds. Kurama would whimper slightly and Hiei would shush him and kiss him lightly and Kurama would fall deeper into sleep again. Finally he tied off the last of the bandages that now covered Kurama's chest, back, shoulders, arms, and parts of his legs. He also took special care to lightly wrap Kurama's neck and place one last bandage on the fox's cheek were Karasu had cut him with his nails. With a sigh of relief he laid the fox back onto the pillow and covered him up, "I'll meet you all out in the main room in a while. I'm going to get him to fall deeper asleep so he won't wake up for a bit."

Genkai and Yukina nodded knowing that if he didn't the second Hiei left, Kurama would be awake. Walking out into the main room they sat down and soon everyone else came and joined them. It was well into the night now, well morning technically. It was around 4 in the morning by the time they had finished tending to everything.

Hiei lay down next to Kurama wrapping his arms around him protectively and opened his mind closing his eyes in a state of sleep. 'Kurama, Koi? I know you're not fully asleep. Your mind is still awake. How are you feeling?' Kurama's presence appeared before Hiei.

Kurama hugged him, 'I feel like I have been hit by a truck and then someone sat there and stabbed me a million times while I forced myself to hold still for hours on end. But otherwise, peachy.' Kurama mocked him.

'Glad to know you can still make smart ass remarks.' An image of a grin made its way to Hiei. 'Honestly though, how bad is it?'

'Well, I probably won't be moving for a few weeks. Not at full capacity anyway. I should be able to move without any human noticing in a few days. I still have a lot of youki left which means that my outer wounds will heal, but it seems the chains left a little bit of an imprint on me, that seems to be what is taking the longest and halting my progress.' Kurama's voice in Hiei's head was becoming less clear.

Hiei smiled softly and squeezed his body a little bit closer. 'All right, I will ask Genkai if she can do anything. But for now, why don't you get some actual sleep? I won't be far, I am just going in the next room for a little bit.'

Kurama nodded and slowly his thoughts shifted deeper to dreams more animalistic. Ones of plants and forests and running, sometimes shifting to memories Kurama had of Hiei, some innocent, some not so much. Hiei sat and watched Kurama's dreams with their link for a while, resting his own body and mind after waiting so long before he sat up placing a chaste kiss on Kurama's forehead. "I'll be back soon," he said before walking out into the main room.

**Day 2**

As Hiei entered the main room all eyes turned towards him. Even Shiori and Kuwabara had woken up and Koenma had returned from the Reikai. Hiei ignored all of them and went to sit in the windowsill after placing a stronger than probably necessary ward around their room. He sat silently and looked out the window at the setting sun starting to get annoyed with everyone watching him. Normally they wouldn't pay him any mind.

Yusuke finally got feed up and took a step towards him, "Well?"

Hiei didn't even look towards him, "Well what?"

Yusuke growled his worrying getting the better of him, "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT? HOW THE HELL." He was cut of as Genkai smashed his head into the floor. Glaring up at her he shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK GRANDMA?!" She smacked his head again.

"Kurama is ill. Keep your voice down idiot." She took a step forwards towards the defensive, for good reason, fire demon. " What he meant to say was how is Kurama really? We all saw him make light of his injuries but he allowed you to carry him out of a fight. Seeing how proud he is, he would never let himself be carried out of the stadium otherwise. Not to mention it has been 15 hours since Yukina and I left the two of you. It's 7p.m."

He was startled not having realized he too fell asleep and it had been that long. Hiei sighed and finally turned towards all of them, "He is resting. I finally got him to sleep."

Yukina looked towards the door, "But I thought Kurama fell asleep after we set his ribs."

"Physically he was, but rarely does he ever mentally sleep. He needed to actually sleep in order to heal. He truly is not all that trusting as you think." Hiei sighed before glaring, "So don't wake him up" he said with a steel edge to his voice. Hiei rubbed his head; "Kurama has the remainder of seals left around him from the chains. They are halting the flow of his youki slowing the healing process. He will be able to move in a few days, not at full capacity, but enough to fool most of the demons here including most of you." Hiei had turned to look back out the window.

Genkai nodded, "Very well I shall see what I can do about the left over seals once he has recovered more from my spirit wave." She moved back towards the kitchen where no doubt she would be sipping tea in moments.

Koenma stepped forwards having returned from the Reikai, "Hiei, you know now that my father knows of your bond, Kurama might not be allowed back in the Ningenkai. You were both, independently S class or lower quest class demons but now you are high quest class with the bond you share, highly dangerous. He will not be pleased." Koenma looked deep in thought.

Yusuke looked at Koenma, "So what baby face? I am a quest class and the only reason your daddy doesn't want me, or them for that matter, here is because we decided that the barrier should be down. What difference does it make it if they are high quest class?" Yusuke had calmed down and was lounging on an arm of the couch.

"Because they are mated. That means they can fight in perfect harmony with one another and if they ever openly showed their bond during a battle, I highly doubt anyone could stop them." He sent Yusuke a look. "It could also mean an upheaval in the Makai with two united kingdoms and then yours." He looked towards Hiei, "Although I doubt that they wish to team up against you. But my father won't see it that way."

Yusuke looked from Hiei to Koenma then back to Hiei. It seemed that everyone else had already figured this all out. Except maybe Kuwabara-idiot- and Shiori because she still did not understand all the workings of the demon world. Yusuke took it all in, "So basically Enma is scared of them? Well that is a stupid rea…" he was cut off as suddenly as Hiei vanished and the door to their bedroom was flung open. "Kurama!" he shouted running towards the door with Genkai and Mukuro right behind him.

Hiei had shot towards the room the millisecond the he felt something touch his wards. Entering the room there was a low level C class demon already half way picking up his growling kitsune. Punching the demon through the middle of the back he grabbed Kurama out of the demons arms and held him close, his youki snapping at the demon. The flames from his youki were enough to burn the demon to death. It was only after the demon had been scorched to death that the idiot detective and the others decided to enter.

Yusuke looked down at the rotten pile of charred meat, "What the hell?! How did that thing get in here without any of us seeing?!" Yusuke kicked it out the window blasting it with a rei gun for good measure. "What did it even want?!"

"It was probably just a stupid low class demon thinking that Kurama would be weak and it would be a good chance to off him and claim the title as the one to have killed Yoko Kurama." Genkai went to walk over towards the two demons in order to assess any damage but quickly stepped back hearing a growl and the mixed youki's not having fully subsided yet.

Hiei dared to move Kurama away from his chest just enough to look him over once Genkai and every one had stepped back before speaking mentally. 'Are you all right? What did he do to you?'

Kurama began to even his breath subsiding his growls, 'Nothing. He did nothing. It was just a bit of a rude awakening. It was more you that woke me up I think.' He smiled softly toward Hiei sure the others couldn't see him. 'Your youki flared before that demon even entered the room. Thank you Hiei. I am all right' He assured his small mate as well as himself. He closed his eyes holding onto Hiei sending calming thoughts seeing as the others wanted to come and assess the situation.

'I am sorry I woke you. I would have liked to kill it before it touched you. A portal opened and it slipped through.' Kurama nodded at this and his breathing calmed. Once the fox stopped growling Hiei began to calm down slightly it started with his youki subsiding and then the growl softening and finally it stopped once Kurama had leaned back into him and began to doze again. Letting out a sigh of relief still holding the kitsune, Hiei shifted from his crouched position to fully sitting on the floor still cradling Kurama against his chest.

Yukina took a step forwards, "Do you need anything brother?" she asked softly not wanting to spook the two. Hiei didn't say anything but looked at the sleeping fox before looking up again at her.

"Just a glass of water." He frowned and looked at Kurama again before snorting, "Please." Yukina could only assume Kurama was scolding him for not using manners at such a polite offer.

Yukina nodded and went to go but Genkai stopped her, "Let one of the others go and get it I'm sure you're one of the only people Hiei will allow to touch Kurama right now and he needs attention, its only been two days since he was hurt." Yukina nodded and turned to Kuwabara asking him to go and fetch it while Genkai shooed all the girls, Koenma, and the two lords out of the room. She could see her brother physically release tension in his shoulders with only herself, Genkai, and Yusuke in the room. She walked slowly over to her brothers and knelt down. She held her hands over Kurama for a moment as they growled softly. When she lowered them she signed, "He's fine. There is nothing more wrong with him. He is healing, a bit slower than normal and his youki is a bit funny, but he is healing." It was then that Kuwabara knocked softly before walking back in handing the glass to Yukina who held it while Hiei repositioned Kurama.

Hiei resisted the urge to growl as the buffoon walked back in but respected him enough not to do so. Moving Kurama to sit up slightly he took the glass. He spoke out loud, "Fox, can you drink on your own right now? Or are you too tired?"

Kurama turned his head slightly the smallest of smirks gracing his lips, one that only Hiei could make out from his usually unreadable face. 'Oh I could, but I would rather you help me.'

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Really, in front of everyone? Hmp, sly Fox." Hiei was glad for the fox's sharp-witted comments, it made him worry less.

'Would you have it any other way?' the fox smirked internally.

"No" Hiei looked up as he raised the glass and saw Yusuke looking at him strange, "What is it detective?"

"Who are you talking to…" It sounded like Hiei was having a conversation with Kurama but usually it was the other way around… usually Hiei would be the silent one, and he would at least make a 'Hn' sound in reply. Hiei gave him a strange look before motioning to Kurama. "BUT!" he stopped a moment lowering his voice again. "He's not saying anything or moving at all, and your not using your Jagan… You can't be…"

Hiei snorted, "If we could not speak to each other without words or powers then we would not be mated. It is simply a perk." With that said Hiei took a small drink before opening Kurama's mouth ever so slightly and kissing him deeply pushing the water into his mouth and forcing him to swallow. Granted while it was annoying because the fox could very well drink on his own, Hiei would not complain about being able to kiss him for as long as he wanted. Hiei held the kiss and moved deeper while stealthy he gripped Kurama's firm ass when no one was looking having turned away at the initial kiss. Kurama's cheeks were a healthy shade of pink and Hiei grinned internally sending his amusement to Kurama.

'Hiei!'

'That's what you wanted fox' He broke away and took another swig kissing Kurama again who showed signs of waking up this time and swallowed the water from him before pushing him away softly. Kurama was panting softly and reached up to wipe the water off of his face while Hiei simply grinned. "Glad to see you alive."

Kurama scowled while Yukina chuckled not in the least bit bothered by their banter having known for a while they were bonded. It was Genkai that finally broke the scene up, "All right you love birds, into the bed so I can remove what ever traces of those seals are on you." she sent them a look and Hiei nodded. Picking Kurama up Hiei moved him gingerly over to the bed laying him on the edge so Genkai could get near. "Good now, Hiei, this is probably going to hurt him, are you in control enough to hold him down and not strike out against me? Or do I need to have Yusuke restrain you after I seal you?"

Hiei bit the inside of his lip but looked as stoic as ever to the old woman and simply "Chh'd" at her. Moving behind Kurama on the bed Hiei was silent a moment and he was sure Kurama could feel his rage, "Woman, I swear if you EVER take Kurama away from me, I will not hesitate to kill even you." He wrapped his arms around Kurama pinning his arms against him, 'I'm sorry fox. This is probably going to hurt.'

Kurama leaned back into Hiei and took a breath, 'It's all right. It will be better once the chains are completely gone. I'm going to ask Yusuke.' Lifting Hiei's hands to his lips Kurama gently kissed them. 'Besides I do have some self control.' Letting out a sign he didn't know he had been holding he turned to Yusuke, "Yusuke, will you help Hiei? I don't think that we will need it but I feel Hiei might not be able to make himself restrain me if one of the chains is to difficult." Kurama had a certain chain in mind but would not let Hiei see where it was until it was time, he blocked it from his mind. Yusuke nodded and moved to Kurama's side ready to react to anything.

His fox smiled at the detective before turning to the old lady, "Alright please begin whenever you are prepared. I will restrain myself and Hiei if necessary." Hiei scoffed at that remark. 'Do not hurt Master Genkai Hiei. She is trying to help. And do remember your sister is in the room.' Hiei glanced to Yukina who stood next to Genkai with a towel for Kurama to bite on he assumed. As she walked over and held it to the fox he opened his mouth, he was proven to be correct as his kitsune bit down lightly.

Genkai walked over and her hands were already glowing softly, "I will start with your feet and work my way upward." She placed her hands around Kurama's left ankle as Kurama jerked for a moment before calming himself by pressing into Hiei's chest. Genkai sighed. It was bad enough these boys kept getting hurt but it was worse that her powers, while they would heal the boys, would also hurt three out of the four now. Finally there was a cracking sound and a red welt developed around where the chain had been. These were rather strong left over seals, Kurama seemed to be lying to both Genkai and Hiei at how severe the seals were even with Karasu dead. Kurama was panting rather hard and Hiei had his face buried in Kurama's neck mumbling probably encouraging words to his mate, his arms ever tightly wrapped around Kurama. Genkai moved to Kurama's other ankle and motioned for Yusuke to hold down Kurama's leg before she began again. "I'll begin again in three seconds." She warned. And then she began again this time a muffled yelp escaped and Hiei's breath hitched. Genkai watched the two of them closely. Yukina had moved and got a wet towel to wipe off Kurama's face, which seemed to help a little and cooled him down. She also draped a cold towel over the welt on his ankle. Each seal was taking about 5 minutes to break and Genkai was slightly amazed that Kurama was still conscious by the time she had done both ankles, both calves, and both thighs. Yukina had laid cold wet towels over each welt that had formed.

"Hey Grandma, shouldn't we take a break? Let these two rest a little bit before we keep going?" Yusuke asked seeing Kurama breathing heavily and Hiei's jaw set tight. He also observed as Hiei shifted a bruise running along one of his ankles in the same place Kurama's welt had formed, but he chose not to say anything at the moment.

It was Hiei who answered him, "No. Finish it. Now. I do not think we will later have the self control to sit calmly through this again." He sounded slightly winded as well. Genkai nodded in agreement and moved to pull up Kurama's shirt, which earned her a growl courtesy of Hiei. Yusuke moved in front of Genkai and sent a glare to Hiei and the small fire demon let out a sigh burying his face against Kurama again.

Genkai had to do two more chains around his torso, one slung low around his hips and one higher across his chest. These ones took much longer and were thicker. The first one broke after ten minutes and brought a true scream out of Kurama's lips as the flesh around his hips welled up and began to bleed like metal had been rubbing there for months. Hiei flinched and turned Kurama's head to kiss him. Genkai gave them a minute and allowed them to readjust turning Kurama to face Hiei so the fox's hands were pinned between them and Hiei could move his arms lower on the fox allowing Genkai to the chain higher up.

'Kurama bite my neck. It will give you energy and you will not bite through that towel anymore.' He spoke softly. He could feel that Kurama had no intentions to do so but Hiei removed the towel right as Genkai started on the next chain. In turn Kurama screamed again before instincts took over and he bit down deeply into Hiei's shoulder. Hiei flinched but reached up with his arm on the opposite side and stroked Kurama's hair cooing him softly. He could see both Yukina and Yusuke flinch as Kurama bit him but he didn't care. Kurama's claws were digging into his chest as well, not that any of them could see. Genkai finally sighed again 15 minutes later as a crack was heard.

Yusuke smiled apologetically as he took one of Kurama's arms out from between the two. He was surprised to see blood on Kurama's fingers but again didn't say anything as he held it out securely for Genkai. "Sorry Kurama." He mumbled as the arm tensed trying to pull away as Genkai started on the wrist moving up near his elbow then finally high on his upper arm. Each left a distinct welt and caused the fox to drift in and out of consciousness.

Hiei carefully tucked Kurama's arm back between them as Yusuke took hold of the other one. "You are doing so good koi. We're almost done." Hiei was awarded with a small smiled and then a yelp as Genkai took the opportunity of Kurama being distracted to start again. It was 15 minutes later when Kurama's arm had been finished removing the three seals on that arm as well. Hiei let out a loud sigh squeezing Kurama gently. It had been an hour and a half. "It's all done now." He kissed him softly on the cheek but as he pulled away he stared at Kurama seeing no relief on his foxes face.

Genkai looked at Yusuke then back to Hiei. "We are not done, there is one more." Kurama looked down and took a steadying breath.

Hiei looked at Kurama, "What is it that you have hidden from me?" He gasped quickly as Kurama opened his mind the rest of the way as he lifted his chin. There was one more seal, a large heavy one, around the fox's neck. Hiei had all but forgotten about it. He knew it was there during the match, he couldn't forget anything because of his Jagan, how could he have over looked this. He growled loudly.

"How do you want to do this?" Genkai looked at the two of them.

"You will not." Hiei said looking at her. "You will teach me and I will do it."

Genkai shook her head, "There isn't time. It will get harder and harder to break and cause more damage the longer it is on." She looked towards her idiot apprentice; "Yusuke" was all she said.

With that Yusuke moved and went to grab ahold of Hiei after changing into his demon form. As he began moving Hiei, he lashed out, "What the hell detective! I will not move away from my mate at this stage. Not when someone is going to be that close to Kurama!"

Kurama had woken up fully now as well and was starting to hyperventilate. "I promise we will do nothing. Just… just" Kurama couldn't speak anymore his breathing was so ragged. He reached out for Hiei and his plants were starting to react, badly, already creeping up the walls and bed.

Genkai sighed and motioned for Yusuke to stop. "Just go and sit behind Hiei. Keep a hold of him." At that Yusuke dropped Hiei who promptly vanished before appearing with Kurama in his arms.

"I won't leave." He moved Kurama to face him again, while glaring at Genkai, "You can do it this way." He growled while placing light kisses up and down Kurama's face licking away the tears that were forming and shushing his frightened fox. It might have been a bit more unsettling for Kurama to have the seal taken off from behind where he couldn't watch but at least he could watch Hiei and the mark of their matting couldn't be touched.

Yusuke was utterly stunned. He had never seen his two friends behave in such a manner. Kurama was never afraid, always strong and here he was, crying. And while it is true that Hiei has always been protective, it is a harsh form of protection, he has never been one to be kind and gentle or to speak so much. Still in slight shock Yusuke moved behind the two demons gripping onto Hiei's hands and positioning him so his teeth couldn't get to Genkai. "Sorry man, but you can't be getting Genkai while she is trying to help foxy." Hiei didn't say anything to Yusuke but didn't fight him either, he simply held Kurama.

Genkai nodded taking a breath, "I'm sorry Kurama, Hiei. I am going to begin now." She moved her hands up and placed them one on top of the other on the back of Kurama's neck. The effect was instantaneous. Kurama's shriek was blood curdling, and if that wasn't enough Hiei screamed out as well. His was not nearly as loud but it gave testament to how much pain Kurama was in. Hiei quickly pushed the pain aside and had eyes only for Kurama and began sending him all the energy he could. Genkai could feel all their energy flowing together and pooling in Kurama's body. Soon Kurama's voice must have gone horse from screaming as his mouth was open but no sound came out. As she glanced over she could see Yusuke had a white knuckled grip on Hiei, as did Kurama. It had gone on ten minutes and she was only half way through. Bumping up the intensity of her spirit wave to try and finish quicker elicited another ear splitting scream from the both of them and served to knock Kurama out cold leaving him to occasionally moan. Finally the chain snapped off and quickly Genkai stepped back and Yusuke let go allowing Hiei to cradle Kurama. Silently Genkai and Yusuke walked out of the room to give them some peace after the two-hour torture.

**Day 3 **

It had been hours since everyone had left them alone. Hiei had bandaged the fox once again around his chest and neck where the wounds were bleeding. Afterwards he was content to just sit and watch his fox sleep and drift in and out himself, but he had one searing question on his mind so when the fox began to stir Hiei scratched behind his ears softly. "Are you feeling any better? Your youki seems to be flowing more smoothly." He whispered. Kurama only snuggled closer into his chest, Hiei presumed for the warmth in the fox's half dream state.

Slowly as he woke up more from Hiei's attentions and the heat he felt a bit better. He was extremely low on youki after trying to defend his body against the spirit wave as Genkai tried to break the chains. He had done pretty well but the thicker ones were too deep into his skin for him to block the spirit wave. Peaking open one eye the sun was shinning pretty brightly behind their curtains, it must have been around 10 in the morning. "How long has it been?"

Hiei shrugged looking over to the clock. "Well… 12 hours since Genkai left. So, three days since you were hurt." He said it calmly trying to not panic the kitsune who never slept that much. Unfortunately it didn't work very well.

Kurama just looked at Hiei; "I was asleep that long?" his voice was kind of shaky, a bit of a panic hidden beneath his calm exterior. It frightened him that it had been three days and he felt like he hadn't recovered in the slightest.

Hiei kisses his forehead, "It's only natural. Technically, the day after you were injured you were injured again by the spirit wave, then the next day you were subject to it again. Of course your body would only now begin to heal." He brushed Kurama's hair out of his eyes; questions would have to wait. "Would you like to shower and then eat?" This of course earned Hiei a nod. "Hn" was all that was said as Hiei got up and walked into the bathroom turning the water on warm and then pulling out fresh clothes for the fox and himself placing them in the bathroom along with bandages. Walking back out he picked up the fox and headed towards the tub. Washing came first. That was Kurama's rule. He would not leave their bedroom unless he had washed. Even an injured fox was a vain fox. Setting Kurama down the two of them managed to get the fox out of his pajama bottoms and boxers. Slowly and carefully Hiei undid all the bandages on Kurama. He kind of looked like a mummy. His legs were wrapped in three places, as were his arms. His upper torso and neck were bandaged and so was his lower hip. For once in the fox's life his stomach was NOT bandaged and Hiei quickly kissed it thinking of the thousands upon thousands of wounds the fox had gotten there sending the general idea to Kurama who laughed.

Kurama smirked at the irony. Now fully unclothed and the bandages removed, Hiei helped him in the large tub. Slowly he sunk down until it was just his nose above the warm water. Hiei began undressing and Kurama turned to watch as his exotic fire beauty stripped unaware of his audience. When Hiei was fully naked he slipped into the tub in front of Kurama facing him and sighed in relief. Kurama thought the tub was bliss too. He closed his eyes slightly and played with his hair that floated on the water before he got bored and decided to play with the buttons on the side of the tub. Pressing one, it made a small beeping noise, Hiei cracked open his previously closed eye to look at him. He smiled and the fire demon closed his eye again. A small light had turned on. Turning that off he moved to the next button. This time Hiei jumped slightly as jets in the tub turned on and Kurama quickly turned them off chuckling at the expression on his lovers' face that only growled softly. Looking at the last button he wasn't sure what it did. The picture was one of what looked like water going into a bucket but there was an opening and it looked like it was also going out. Clicking said button the water turned on slowly pouring fresh water into the tub and the drain on the opposite end opened just enough. It seemed that this button cycled the water out for fresh while keeping the tub full and warm. Smiling he left that one on. He went to press the next button that looked like water spraying out but Hiei grabbed his forelocks and pulled him closer dumping shampoo on his head, apparently annoyed with him. He laughed and turned around letting Hiei wash his hair.

Hiei had had enough once the jets had kicked on but was also curious about what the other button had done. At least it would be useful to get the dirty water out and it certainly would have been useful the other night. The last button however, did not look promising. He did not want to be sprayed with water. Lathering the shampoo into the fox's hair he smiled. It was a sign of trust that Kurama allowed Hiei to clean his hair and fur. Dipping the fox's head back into the water he leaned over him and placed a quick kiss on the fox's lips while washing out the shampoo. Raising him back up he dumped the signature rose conditioner onto the fox. Lathering this too he let it sit for a while as he began to wash his own hair. Kurama had started but quickly found out he couldn't move his arms above his shoulders without reopening some of the wounds on his back. It would need a day or so still. Washing out his own hair and choosing to lather with the rose scented concoction for once he washed it out, content to smell only a little like the fox. Once again with his attention on Kurama, he dipped his head back letting him float in the water as he washed all the conditioner out of the kitsune's long red hair.

Hiei must of decided to let him rest a little bit because after his hair was done he was pulled into the fire demons lap where they sat together for a while, silent and content. "Hiei, can we finish up? I am getting hungry." As if to prove a point his stomach growled and he felt a blush creep its way up his cheeks. It was confirmed as Hiei chuckled at him.

"All right fox."

Hiei grabbed a cloth and put a liberal amount of soap on it rubbing it together until it was all sudsy. He could feel Hiei begin on his back making slow circles and gently going over his wounds. As Hiei finished his back as he held out an arm and Hiei washed that one before Kurama obediently held out the next and the process was repeated. Kurama himself had begun washing his legs as Hiei had done his back, now Hiei had reached around Kurama and was making large slow circles on his chest. "Hiei I can wash my chest." He moved to take the towel trying to calm his body.

"No, that's alright." Hiei pulled the fox closer to his chest. Doing a quick once over removing most of the grime, Hiei smirked as he rested his chin on Kurama's shoulder making small circles on Kurama's left nipple. "You need to rest." He could feel the fox flinch slightly and he got no verbal response. Grinning wider, Hiei began pulling softly on the nipple, pinching and twisting at it. A quick breath came. Good. The fox was reacting. Maybe this would relax him a bit more. Moving onto the other nipple after a little bit he began to kiss and lick Kurama's collarbone still holding the fox tightly around his midriff, the fox's neck still off limits from injury.

"Hiei." Kurama said breathily, "What?" was all he got out as a quiet moan tore through him. He tilted his head slightly and leaned back into Hiei his eyes shut and he reached up to bite onto his bent finger. He whimpered softly as he felt Hiei's hand slowly stop playing with his nipples but began moving down his chest in slow, ever so slow circles. Forget breakfast, Kurama would stay here forever.

"We have to clean here too Kurama." Hiei said in his rough deep voice as he slid his hand lower and lower down Kurama's chest. He was discretely enjoying the view of Kurama's face in the mirror opposite them. His eyes were half lidded and he looked absolutely delicious. If this went on for too long Hiei was going to have a problem as well. He ran the cloth slowly down to Kurama's inner thigh. By now Kurama was like putty in his hands and Hiei was getting hard despite himself. It was nice to have his fox back and be relaxing with him. It was nice to have him dependent for once and not be able to pull any tricks. It was nice to see his face in such a place: the luxury suited him. He was a valuable treasure and needed to be housed in luxury. Moving his hand back up slightly Hiei began to slowly stroke Kurama's member and the fox jerked slightly.

Kurama couldn't stop Hiei, his mind and body had turned to Jell-O with Hiei's warmth, kisses, and attention to his chest. He was not strong enough to stop Hiei and Hiei knew that Kurama's body wanted this. Curse his body and his reactions to pain… Then Hiei touched lower. Oh Inari! His body shivered and it was almost too much. He wanted more and he wanted it to stop all at the same time. A moan escaped but he didn't care anymore. All he could do was bite his finger and dig his claws into Hiei's forearm that was still busy abusing his poor nipple. He could feel himself getting hard. Oh so hard under Hiei's ministrations. He would not last long and he could feel Hiei's length poking into his skin. "Hiei…. Hiei…"He panted, "Stop… you have to… stop… do it… together" He was running out of breath but Hiei could simply look into his mind to figure it out. Which he assumed he must have because Hiei was carefully shifting him to face him in his lap. With just as much care he moved one of Kurama's hands onto his shoulders, careful to avoid injuring his arms, and placed Kurama's other hand over top of both of their hardened lengths. Kurama could feel both of their members twitching and Hiei's hand snaking its way around Kurama's back and the other landing on top of Kurama's hand on their members. Hiei looked straight at him before forcing their hands to move slowly up and down as he moved his head lower and began once again torturing his nipples, this time biting and sucking. Kurama was in heaven and simply leaned his head back and dug his claws deep into Hiei before letting out a loud sultry moan. He tried to move their hands faster but Hiei kept them moving slowly and squeezed slightly tighter.

Hiei wanted them to move faster as well but this was to pleasure Kurama, not him. Any faster would have been to much for the injured fox, he originally wasn't going to have Kurama do anything, he was going to do it all. Kurama's moans were like that of some heavenly being in such pleasure. He wanted to give the fox everything and wanted to feel Kurama pump him and himself faster, but holding back a little would bring even more pleasure at the right time. Gently Hiei reached up into Kurama's hair and pulled out a seed. Granted he was not the best, but he could make a simple vine grow and follow a slow simple command. The small seedling grew into a vine that wound its way around Kurama's hand and both of their members. It squeezed tightly on them and forced Kurama's hand to move slowly as Hiei moved his own hand away leaning to the fox's ear whispering, "Make it move faster or change what it's doing, and there will be much worse in store for you later." Hiei grinned feeling Kurama's youki shrink back away from the vine. "Good boy" Hiei praised petting his head softly, "Maybe you deserve a small reward?" Hiei bent towards Kurama and licked softly along their mating mark, kissing it every now and then making yokai surge between the two of them. While Kurama was busy with this, Hiei occasionally flicked his finger over the tip of Kurama's hardened member causing him to flinch and moan while both of them to grew in size making their restraint tighter. When he decided Kurama had done enough he leaned up and kissed Kurama hard on the lips. When Kurama's tongue pressed against Hiei's lips he opened them allowing the fox to explore but he also moved his hand to the front and began to massage his balls, he felt the fox shutter and he moaned loudly.

Kurama couldn't move anymore. He couldn't kiss Hiei anymore. His body was too sensitive tonight. It must be all the new nerves being formed from him healing. He wanted to tell the vine to move faster, his own hand wasn't even moving anymore, the vine was moving it. He wasn't even sitting up on his own anymore; he was leaning against Hiei's shoulder and sitting on his lap. It was too much, he felt his body turning and twisting inside, he screamed and his body shuddered violently. But after a minute the pressure was worse than before. He would have thought after such a strong orgasm he would have calmed at least a little bit, but looking down he was still hard and… there was no cum.

Hiei chuckled as his partner had a dry orgasm. Of course this was no coincidence. It was in fact by the small fire demon's design. He had wrapped the end of the vine around the base of Kurama's member and had it pressing hard. "Not yet kitsune." With that while Kurama was still in his high like state Hiei removed Kurama's hand and placed it on his shoulder replacing the hand with his own. "Go ahead, ask it to move faster, pleasure yourself with my hand." He said huskily into the fox's ear.

Kurama panted leaning into Hiei's body, he slowly sent a little youki out and the vine dramatically picked up the pace and helped Kurama squeeze and pleasure both himself and Hiei's members bringing him closer to climax once again. "Hiei, please…" Kurama blushed hearing himself beg out and finally seeing Hiei's piercing gaze in the mirror, but he wanted to come freely this time. He wanted them to do it together.

Hiei was getting closer, hearing Kurama begin to whimper slightly cooing and letting out small moans and ahh's. The vine was definitely helping as well but it was more Kurama's voice that brought him closer and closer to climax. He held himself and the vine back until he felt that Kurama was at the very edge then he whispered as steady as he could, "Release fox," pumping with a little more force, and with that Kurama screamed out once again and Hiei felt Kurama's cum hitting his chest and he himself was riding on the high of orgasm. Kurama was lying on his chest and the water in the tub was quickly filtering all the dirty water away. They stayed sitting in the warm moving water for another ten minutes. Hiei then quickly washed off both of their chests and kissed the fox lightly on the lips. Picking the dripping fox up out of the tub he set him on a towel on the same bench as last time. Drying them both off in an instant, he dressed himself before sitting down in front of the fox, re-mummifying him with bandages and carefully dressing the blushing satisfied fox.

Hiei smiled and stood up in front of his lover, "The kitchen or would you like breakfast in bed?" Kurama thought only for a millisecond before he quickly determined that he no longer wanted to be confined to the bed and made a rather disgusted face to accompany the idea. Reading Kurama's face Hiei grinned, "Can you walk?" Kurama moved to stand up slowly only to wince as he tensed his muscles and they chose to give out and relieve themselves of the weight they were suppose to be holding, however Hiei quickly caught the fox. "Hn." Kurama was quickly scooped up into Hiei's arms bridal style and the fire demon began making his way out towards the fully stocked kitchen the hotel had provided.

It was then that Kurama started to chuckle slightly, "You know, normally I am the one to talk. You are the one that acts and I am left to figure out what you are thinking or want." He stopped for a moment, "But you know, I might like it this way. However, I don't think the others would much appreciate it, your brand of love tends to be rather harsh when it comes to them."

Hiei glanced down at his fox as he shifted the red head into a plush armchair that was in the kitchen and living room area, "You know, if you keep it up with your smart mouth the brand of love that you will end up receiving will be rather harsh as well, regardless of your condition." The fire demon smirked at the fox's slightly dumbfounded face while walking over to the fridge and pulling out some ingredients.

Kurama cleared his face, "Why Hiei, you know I would enjoy that." He smirked as his dragon cracked the egg over the pan a little more forcefully than necessary. Cutting off the budding innuendo battle before it turned physical he chose to ask a simple question, "Where are the others?"

Hiei keep cooking, a rather large amount if you asked the fox. "The detective, the idiot, and the old woman are finishing the tournament. Koenma and Botan had to go back to Reikai. Yomi, and Mukuro have been hanging around within a close proximity but chose not to stay in here." Of course Hiei left off the bit where he kicked the two out for fighting while the fox was sleeping although he was sure the fox had guessed. "And all the females are out picking up things for you. But they should all be back fairly soon." He stirred the pot he was standing over and began chopping up vegetables.

Kurama nodded, "So that's why your making so much food, but what are the girls possibly picking up for me?" He shifted slightly in his chair hissing softly causing Hiei to eye him a moment before grabbing a glass of water and a small bottle of Kurama brand pills.

Opening the bottle and dumping two pills into the palm of his hand he held them out to the fox ignoring his question. "Take these." He helped the fox take them and kissed his forehead. "Now sit here and stop moving." Came the soft growl as he handed the fox a plate apples cut and pealed like little bunnies. Kurama always knew how to treat the injured but didn't know how to act injured or make himself comfortable while injured.

Kurama nodded and simply watched Hiei continue to cook what he could only assume was a massive vat of curry from the amount of ingredients and the delectable smell wafting towards his nose. He smiled at the little rabbits assuming his mother had taught Hiei how to make them as he nibbled them waiting for lunch. Hiei heated up the room when he noticed Kurama shivering so now Kurama was warm and starting to doze. The food would still take about an hour so he decided to give in to the sleep. While he laid in the chair he could sense his dragon come over to him a few times to check on him. He smelled blood of some foreign demon on Yusuke and Kuwabara when they came in, only really noticing because Hiei very quickly silenced them and their ensuing brawl. He could feel the soft hands of Yukina checking his wounds without moving him, Hiei still close by as she covered him with a blanket now that Hiei had to lower the temperature of the room again. He could hear the other girls and his mother's soft voices in the kitchen finishing up. He felt the slight dimensional pop that signaled the arrival of the ferry girl and most likely Koenma from the small sucking noises. At some point Mukuro and Yomi must have walked in because he could smell oil and he could feel eyes on him bringing Hiei closer to him.

Hiei continued to cook as everyone filtered in. He had to yell at the idiots to shut the fuck up as they came in before Genkai. He cooked until the girls came back and he let them finish as Yukina examined Kurama's condition. The toddler and ferry girl showed up and sat around and then Mukuro and Yomi came in with Yomi eyeing my fox that was sleeping so innocently in the armchair. Hiei sat on the edge of the chair once Yomi came. He didn't like the way Yomi looked at Kurama. It was then that Shiori came out and said that the food was all finished and handed Hiei a large bowl enough for two with a smile. She had rather quickly approved of the two's relationship much to the fire demons surprise and joy.

Setting the bowl over on the end table next to the couch Hiei moved towards Kurama, "Koi, wake up. It's time for food." And with that Hiei broke his own imposed rule of silence and the group began to mumble softly among themselves still not being terribly loud. Kurama opened his beautiful emerald green eyes to look up at Hiei, which always made his breath catch.

Kurama awoke to the sound of his dragons voice and slowly opened his eyes to look up at him and his glorious smile. "Good morning."

Yusuke spoke up now wanting to return the noise leave and mood to normal. "Well good afternoon. We thought you had died in there and Hiei was just keeping us all in the dark."

Kuwabara hit him them, "You idiot, he couldn't do that, Koenma is the lord of the dead, he would know right away if Kurama died!" Yusuke turned and socked him back a good one knocking him into the floor.

"It was just a phrase moron! I didn't actually mean it!" He stopped his pummeling of Kuwabara as Kurama laughed quietly which caused Yusuke to burst into a huge grin. "Well alright then! Let's eat!"

Hiei picked up Kurama and moved him over to the couch, sitting down next to him with the bowl of curry and rice. Taking a spoonful he blew on it, foxes have very delicate tongues like cats you know, and Hiei definitely didn't want to injure his fox's skillful tongue. His fox practically bit the spoon in half and Hiei frowned, 'Slow down fox. The food isn't going anywhere.'

Kurama was feeling better after his nap and the medicine was helping too. But Kurama shifted and leaned up against Hiei and relieved the little fire demon of the large bowl in his lap and began eating it 'slowly' by himself. Hiei simply rolled his eyes as everyone stared at Kurama, "You know fox, that was suppose to be for the two of us but obviously Shiori doesn't know, and I apparently forgot, how much a fox eats while healing." He snorted and everyone else in the room blinked before laughing while Kurama just glowered slightly at the small demon.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama as Shiori brought Hiei over another bowl, "Where does he put it all? He's too lean and skinny to hide all that food. Has he always eaten like that?" He asked Shiori.

Koenma turned to Kuwabara, "Well he is a demon, and his demon form isn't exactly small. His body has to replenish. Not to mention demons don't usually get the best nutrition on a regular basis so most demons learn to eat as much as they can when they can and stretch their stomachs to do so."

Shiori nodded, "Oh yes, Shuichi has always had a rather healthy appetite. Not so much sweets or anything but hardy food, he's always been able to finish whatever I have given him, even as a baby."

Hiei simply ate his curry as the others talked, "So Kurama how are you feeling?" Botan asked from her spot next to Koenma.

Kurama glanced over at her, "A bit better now that I'm eating and clean. Still tired." His speaking was a little more brisk than it normally was as he scooped the last of the curry out of the bowl and Shiori took it from him and returned with another bowl and the fox's eyes sparkled.

Kuwabara just looked on again. "Seriously though. There is no way he is going to be able to eat all that." Kurama wasn't paying attention to them anymore as he started on what was technically his third and fourth helping.

Hiei turned this time, "He is a fox demon you buffoon. Foxes will kill everything and eat as much as possible in one sitting while taking more back to their dens for later. That's why foxes have the reputation as senseless killers. They will kill, say all the chickens in a coop in order to eat them all, but there is no way to eat all the chickens and take them all back to their den. That leaves chickens dead in the coop untouched making them seem mindless killers, but it is only their survival instincts acting in order to have the largest food supply possible." He looked over at Kurama. "He has reverted to some of his more base instincts for the time being and he knows that as long as he eats what is in his bowl Shiori will always supply him with more food immediately." With a pointed look to get the fox's attention he said, "But he will not be bringing food into the bedroom and he will not be getting anymore food after he finishes this."

Kurama froze for a moment trying to process what had just been said and that he was indeed acting on instinct and not out of hunger anymore before he slowed down his eating with a slightly torn look. Kuwabara simply nodded shocked that Hiei would speak so much on anyone's behalf.

Koenma nodded, "I suppose we should take into account Kurama's demon fox instincts in the future." He looked over towards Hiei, "And what may I ask happened that you would choose to speak more than three words to us?"

Hiei turned his head setting his finished bowl on the table with a 'Che'. After a minute or two he pointing towards Kurama, "I only explained so you wouldn't overfeeding him or some other Ningen stupidity." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Stupidity like approaching him while he is asleep or from behind. Actually approaching him unless I am there." At that Hiei fell silent and Shiori came and took Kurama's empty bowl.

Kurama cleared his throat slightly, "Thank you mother, it was delicious." there was no need to voice his thanks to Hiei. "It is sad to say that I do catch myself acting on instinct at the moment." He leaned more against Hiei again seeking the warmth of his body, "Foxes tend to eat and sleep most of the day while healing, during times of inactivity, cold, or after birth." Hiei pulled Kurama onto his lap and Kurama's head against his chest. A faint blush powered Kurama's cheeks by Hiei's sudden public display. "Please do not worry so much on how I will react, I have been living in the human world for years now and have restrained myself many times. This should be no different." The others nodded and Shiori brought out a tray of tea for everybody handing a glass to Hiei and one to Kurama, which Hiei lifted from his hands quickly. "Hiei what are you?" He turned around to meet with a piercing gaze, and he sighed. "I will drink it slowly and have no more." At that the cup was returned to him. The day slowly drifted onwards until Kurama had fallen into a light sleep in Hiei's arms.

Just as the fox was about to let his still half full cup slip through his fingers, Hiei set it down on the table and picked up the drifting fox leaving the others to finish their evening. As the others whispered or waved he walked into their bedroom closing the door behind him.

He was pleasantly surprised that Mukuro and the girls had actually done what he asked. He knew Kurama would be more comfortable with Makai furs and a few Makai plants to feed off of. He ended up requesting the ones from his room at Murkuro's palace be brought here. Mukuro knew about their relationship. Otherwise they wouldn't have had anywhere to be together. It's kind of hard to hide their umm, play time in the human world and Mukuro ended up giving them a break by telling them they had a room even before she knew they were mated. It certainly was easier than the two of them trying to get to one of Kurama's dens. A plant shifted and wound its way around Kurama's arm breaking Hiei from his train of thought. He smiled as the fox pulled the vine up against his cheek. Walking over to the bed he laid the fox gently among the furs and heated the room making the fox and the plants more comfortable before laying down next to him.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed. In the next chapter its going to get juicy. I hope I have set up their relationship well and you all like it. The next chapter probably won't be up for a while. This took me forever to write seeing as it is 36 pages and I am also working on my senior inquiry sooooo, we'll see where it goes.


	2. It's a picnic (Lemon)

Alright, here we have it. I feel like I'm really bagging on Kurama. And I kinda don't like it because I love him, I think he's super strong, emotionally mentally and physically. But anyway, tell me if you think I'm making too much drama or if you see any spelling things please! reviews are always welcome. Oh and this is definatly **BOYXBOY** there is **HARD YAOI** in here... so if you don't like them please don't read. Also, anyone interesting in beta reading for me?

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything associated with it. Although I wish I do. I only take credit for the plot line and the thing I make them do ^.~

**Day 4**

The next morning brought improvement to Kurama's condition. Most of the deep wounds had healed shut enough to be without bandages and his ribs were fused together, just a bit tender. Bruises still covered the fox's body but those would be healed in another day. He was stiff from not moving for the past three days but the plants had brought yokai to the fox all night long, he was back up to around half his strength. He would have been full strength if not for having to wait so long for the Makai plants. Hiei wouldn't let Genkai or Yukina finish either, he didn't want to disrupt Kurama's natural healing. All in all he was just bruised, stiff, and missing some yokai. Kurama shifted and let out a soft groan of displeasure. The sun was shining in his eyes; this was much later than they usually woke up. Hiei was leaning on one arm watching him; he had probably been like that for a few hours. Kurama had also been known to do this when the fire demon slept. "Good morning." He sat up stiffly with a little help from Hiei. "When did we get into our room?... And when did the hotel service start including the import of Makai furs and plants?" he asked puzzled.

"You did ask me what the girls were picking up for you the other day." He shrugged as Kurama looked at him, "I thought they would make you more comfortable." He finally admitted hiding a slightly blush. He heated his hands and gently massaged the fox's back. "Shall we shower?"

Kurama let his eyes half close as Hiei's heated hands relieved some of the stiffness from his back, "That sounds wonderful. I think I can actually stand and shower today, that will be nice." Kurama stretched and yawned before turning and giving Hiei a quick kiss.

Hiei got up and turned on the water to let it heat before walking over to the side of the bed, "Try standing." Hiei held a hand out and Kurama swung his legs over the edge of the bed before placing one hand in Hiei's. He slowly stood up and wobbled a minute but quickly stabilized with a surge of youki from the plants. Kurama smiled and allowed Hiei to lead him into the bathroom. He still helped Kurama undress and remove his bandages but he mostly let Kurama do things for himself. Demons are like that; if they can, they want to do it. Demon offspring whose parents do things for them when they could have done it themselves usually don't live that long. It shows weakness. Because of this, most demons learn to do what they can by themselves, even as adults.

Once the two of them were clean Kurama sat on the bed and waited for Hiei to come and dry his hair. It was the one thing he always had Hiei do for him. Allowing Hiei to be part of his morning ritual showed great trust. Fox demons never let anyone see them unprepared, and that included unprepared for the day. To be seen unkempt is a huge blow to their pride. Kurama liked the fact that Hiei could see him this way, and he had a feeling the little fire demon loved it just as much as Kurama himself. Hiei was always playing with his hair when there weren't people around, sometimes even if there were.

Hiei paid close attention to Kurama today and pampered him a little more than necessary. He had missed the normality to their ritual. He dried Kurama's hair extra carefully and kept stopping to turn the fox's head for a kiss. When he finished his hair he massaged his back again for a few minutes. "Do you feel up to going out today?" He was genuinely curious. He knew Kurama would love to get outside into the fresh air but he didn't know if he wanted to deal with the crowds yet.

Kurama in turn leaned back on him ending the heated massage and smiled. "I would love to go out today. We can go and watch Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai fight. They have the semifinals today correct?" Hiei nodded. They would be starting in about 30 minutes. He sat up, "Well, come on then, we should grab some food and head to the locker room so we can go out with them." He turned to see Hiei's startled face and almost, almost laughed at the shock.

"Kurama, you are not fighting. We will watch from the stands, or better yet we will take one of the booths, we have three to choose from." Of course by that he meant he would commandeer one of the booths reserved for Koenma, Mukuro, or Yomi. He stared at the fox as he began walking into the kitchen making two sandwiches and grabbed two apples shoving them in a bag along with two bottles of water.

"We are not sitting in a booth when we have access to a ring side seats. Just because I am down there doesn't mean I have to fight." He said as he grabbed one of the blankets for them to sit on, "It just means we can cheer them on and give them advice because Inari knows they probably need it. Besides, do you honestly think that any of them will let me fight? The other teams are scared of us Hiei, and we need to show the stadium that I am healed. Otherwise someone might try and exploit us again thinking it is in fact that simple to injure one of us. We cannot sit up in one of the frilly boxes, that would make us look weak, it is too safe; there is no need for it." He pulled on a jacket and fiddled with some seeds in his hair. He could hear Hiei growl under his breath and knew the fire demon saw his reasoning. Kurama had been carried out of the stadium covered in blood and unable to move, that showed weakness, they needed to do this to show their strength. Kurama threw Hiei his cloak and walked to the door waiting for him.

He looked at the fox a moment, "Fine. But if you get tired we are coming back up here immediately." He slung his cloak and the bag of food over his shoulder and held out his arm for Kurama to take.

"Shall we go have a picnic with some friends?" Kurama teased as they walked out the door.

"Hnn."

Genkai nodded in greeting as Kurama and Hiei walked in. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy pummeling each other to notice their entrance. Genkai moved over on the bench she was sitting on motioning to the two, "How are you feeling?"

Kurama smiled as they both sat down, "Better, thank you. We decided that we would like to come and watch the match with some ring side seats while enjoying a picnic." Hiei of course scoffed at this. It was then that Kuwabara went flying and Hiei caught him before he smashed into Kurama. "Aww, Hiei, that was kind. Catching Kuwabara before he could hit the wall. You do care about him after all." Hiei simply glared at Kurama and dropped Kuwabara as the two idiots finally noticed their presence.

Yusuke immediately ran up to the fox shouting and the buffoon got up with much of the same reaction. You would think that, despite being ningens on top of idiots, with their power levels they would at least be able to sense when someone entered a room. "Hey Kurama man, how are yah doin'?" He wrapped an arm around Kurama, Hiei would endure his behavior, for now. "Hiei been taken care of you? Whenever we see you lately you've been sawin' logs!" Hiei moved to lean against the wall next to the door. The fox could fend for himself here. Kurama put on his human smile for them, it sometimes disturbed Hiei, but he had realized one day that it had become an actual smile. It was still different from the ones he would give Hiei, but it was still a smile.

Kurama carefully worked his way out from under Yusuke's arm, "But of course he has been taking care of me. And I did just see you last night at dinner. I'm not always sleeping" A sly grin crossed his face, "Unless of course, that was a dream on my part, in which case you seem to be walking in on me sleeping an awful lot. Are you trying to tell me something?" Kuwabara seemed to be taken aback by his statement still trying to completely comprehend it and stared at Yusuke who seemed just as surprised and shocked.

"Yusuke?! What is he talking about?! You gotta spill something about our awesome super cool team that you have been hiding?!" Of course Genkai ruined his fun.

"He's toying with you dimwits. He's healing so of course he's going to sleep. Do you not remember your first tournament where someone slept through half the fighting?" She knocked Yusuke's head as Hiei mumbled something that she thought sounded like 'as if Kurama would ever be interested in you.' she shot him a look confirming what he said based on Kurama's smile before turning back to Yusuke, "However unlike you Kurama is going to show the audience he is strong and walk out there, NOT asleep like someone. So he will not fight but we will be giving the impression he can. Is that understood?" She stopped in front of the door and faced the two idiots.

Hiei stepped forward, "Make no mistake woman, Kurama can fight, he is at the capacity where he could beat any of you if he so chose, however I" Kurama stood up walking over and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"However I am still waking up and don't want to fight on an empty stomach, so Hiei and I will enjoy our lunch while you fight. Like I said, we simply came for a picnic. But thank you Yusuke, I am doing much better." He turned to Hiei as they walked out the door, 'Hiei, you know that is not true, Maybe if I had your help but not right now, I am only at half my strength.'

Hiei turned his head, 'Which is more than enough for those two idiots and the old lady already has one foot in the Reikai. Even if it isn't true they don't need to know that, it isn't like they can act or keep secrets.' His fox smiled at him, "Hurry up," He walked out into the stadium with the fox on his heels and the rest trailing behind.

The last four teams were Yusuke's, the shinobi—Jin, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Shishiwakamaru— Raizen's old buddies—Natsume, Shu, Kujou, Kokou, and Souketsu—and finally the weirdest team—Yomi, Shura, Mukuro, Shigure, and Enki of all people. Yusuke's team was fighting the Shinobi in the semi-finals while the other two teams squared off. After the final team won they could either have a final battle among themselves or vote one of their members as the victor. Kurama thought this was brilliant. With the amount of competitors that were entering now because of the idea of living to fight another day was becoming common in the tournament they needed a quicker way to lower the numbers. This way after 1 set of fights, it kicked out 5 people. It also deterred some of the single solo killers. As Kurama stepped out from behind Hiei and through the stadium doors Rinku pointed him out and the others came to greet him.

"HEHEY!" Rinku yelled, "How are" he suddenly glared childishly up at the crowd realizing he could no longer be heard over their roar at seeing Kurama.

Chu stepped up and clapped Kurama hard on the back shouting something like, "Good on yah mate!" causing Kurama to stumble forward before being caught by Jin who smiled.

Kurama mouthed a quick "Thanks" before standing up and smiling as Touya began chewing out Chu. Hiei was standing next to him now and he felt better with the crowd dying down due to a glare shot at the stands courtesy of Hiei. "Thank you Hiei and I'm fine everyone, we just came out to watch."

It was then that the announcer Koto noticed that Kurama and Hiei were out on the field. "Hey everybody look! Seems like Youko Kurama is all healed up!" She jumped down from her spot behind the table and ran up to him, "Can we get a few words for the fans? How are you feeling? What is it like to be bonded? Will you be fighting today? How did you heal so fast? Can we expect to see Karasu anytime soon? How was it that you got out of Karasu's chains?" She suddenly stopped feeling energies rise around her. "Ahhh" She shrunk back slightly from the group.

Chu stepped up behind her, "Oh come on mates, the shela is just every bit o' curious as we are. Ol' Kurama was just gonna answer the same questions for us, I'm sure the rest o' the fellas in the stands just wanna know too." He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder as she sweat dropped.

Hiei turned his head to the side, "What gives them the right to ask." Kurama stepped up to Koto putting on a charming smile, 'You don't have to do this.' Kurama nodded slightly in acknowledgement before proceeding, 'don't give anything away.'

Kurama took the microphone gently, "As I was saying, Yes I am perfectly fine. No, no one will be seeing Karasu ever again. I healed because Karasu was weak and I wasn't actually damaged just a special seal that effected my mobility and took a little longer to remove. It just looked bad because I was covered in Karasu's blood and we both were a little defensive at Karasu trying to claim me when I was already claimed." He gave a chilling smile as that realization sank in. No one in demon world would try to claim someone that was claimed, it's too rare of a thing not to mention it usually meant trouble. "As for being bonded, well, maybe you all should find that special someone and bond with them. And no I will not be fighting today, Hiei and I are not needed and we haven't eaten yet so we just came out to enjoy a picnic with the rest of you. Finally, being born into this human body did give me a minute amount of reiki which Karasu didn't account for when he created the chains. Completely shutting out my youki I was able to use that to break out then it was just a matter of his death." He handed her back the microphone and walked to the edge of the stage throwing a few seeds down to make a very nice bed of moss with two sturdy trunks to lean against and a type of willow tree whose vines parted to give them a view of the stage. "Come on Hiei, let's get settled in before the fight."

The crowd was silent and Koto stood there with her mouth hanging open while Hiei proceeded to sit down next to Kurama after spreading their blanket and pulled out their simple lunch. Finally Koto seemed to snap out of it, "Well folks, you heard it here! We just got the full lowdown. Now, LET'S GET THESE FIGHTS STARTED!" she walked to the center of the stage. "Who's up first?" Rinku stepped up into the stage and Kuwabara ran and tripped while entering the stage.

"I wanna rematch you little squirt!" Kuwabara yelled getting ready to fight.

"Looks like we have Rinku and Kuwabara squaring off in the first round!" It was a sad thing to watch and Kurama couldn't help wincing along with Yusuke and the others while Hiei just smirked and Genkai watched bored. "OH that one had to hurt. Rinku hit him right where the sun don't shine!" It wasn't over quick enough for Kurama. Might as well put him out of his misery. There was no way he was going to win that fight, not when Kurama and Genkai had trained Rinku a few years back. "And the Winner is Rinku!" Koto looked at Kuwabara flat on his back, "Can we get a medic out here?" she asked looking around. Yusuke obliged pulling Kuwabara off the stage where Kurama got up to tend to him momentarily before sitting back down with Hiei. Genkai stepped up onto the stage while Kuwabara was being removed.

The old lady stepped up, Hiei could only assume she was bored and that Shishiwakamaru was going to be looking for revenge, which of course he was. Hiei respected the woman and her ability. This fight probably wouldn't last too long. She had trained the imp along with Kurama, and a teacher always knows a students weaknesses. As Hiei predicted the fight lasted maybe 15 minutes while Shishi blathered on and Genkai stood until she got bored of that and kicked him out of the ring where he missed the count too flabbergasted to move having been attacked in the middle of his speech. She then proceeded to walk out of the stadium, "I'm going to go have some tea with Shiori and Yukina. This is boring. Yusuke you handle this."

Yusuke looked after her a moment, "Hey wait! You're leaving me to fight all three battles?" Yusuke quickly turned to Hiei trying to push off some of the work, "Hey, Hiei,"

"No"

"Aww come on I didn't even get to finish. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to fight. You like to fight right?" Yusuke walked up and batted his eyelashes. "And wouldn't you like to show off for Kurama?"

That earned Yusuke a glare, "I don't have to show off for Kurama. He's already mine and he very well knows how powerful I am."

Kurama smiled deciding to finally intervene, "Hiei, Koi, it would give you a nice chance to work off some of your steam and to stretch."

Hiei turned his head towards Kurama, 'I will not leave you defenseless.'

'Please, I am hardly defenseless, besides as long as you don't use the dragon you should be fully functional after your little bout.' Kurama flipped his hair and pushed Hiei up. "Now go on and play with the others."

Hiei scoffed and pulled the detective towards him momentarily speaking low, "This isn't for you. And you will sit there and keep an eye out for anything. If so much as a bug lands on Kurama I will slice your head off." Hiei pushed him back and walked up onto the stage where Jin was waiting.

Yusuke sat down next to Kurama, "Yeesh, what got into him?"

Kurama just shrugged and smiled.

"Aww, whats iss now? I'm gonna be fightin a' wee firecracker? I was lookun' to be fightin' with Yusuke on dis day I tells yah. But I be supposen dat you be just'an stron. So ere we go eh?" As he finished talking Jin shot up into the air only to come charging back down.

Hiei looked at Jin and then back at Kurama asking for a translation but Kurama only shrugged once again so instead Hiei just turned back to where Jin was barreling towards him from above. Hiei took the opportunity to use his speed and dodge at the very last minute letting Jin slam into the concrete where Hiei then proceeded to slice a rather large chunk of the cement and drop it onto of the wind master along with a heavy dosage of flames to be trapped underneath with him. He then used his jagan to hold down the rock, not that anyone other than Kurama knew that, but when nothing happened Hiei snapped at Koto, "Well, are you going to count or do I have too?"

"Ahh oh yes! I suppose that Jin is indeed out of the ring, or rather under it. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10,! Hiei is the victor!" The crowd roared in applause and Hiei released the rock, which then went flying, and Jin popped up.

"Ah, tha were a sneaky move yah pulled back thar. Good fight though yah?" He smiled and then fumed slightly as his handshake and headlock were dodged in favor of heading back to Kurama.

Chu slapped him on the back though as he walked up into the ring, "Come on Urameshi! Let's have us a good ol' brawl!" He took a large swig of alcohol from his bottle.

Yusuke grinned and shot up to the stage shouting, "Oh yeah! Let's do this!" There was a fire in his eyes as there always is when he's going to fight a strong opponent.

Koto called the beginning of the match and the two went at it. Hiei sat back down next to Kurama, "There, happy?"

Kurama smiled and pulled Hiei onto his lap, "Yes, but the real question is do you feel better now that you got to punch someone?"

Hiei turned his head to the side mumbling, "would have been better if it was the buffoon." Kurama chuckled at this, "Think the detective will be up for fighting again? Or is he going to make me do all the work?" Hiei finally asked.

Kurama looked up towards the fight for a moment, Yusuke and Chu were giving it their all, which meant that Yusuke was using all of this spirit power and holding nothing back for the fight which later he should have had to do because Kuwabara certainly wasn't going to be able to. "Well, Yusuke certainly holds nothing back. And I don't think Kuwabara is up for the fight quite yet. So maybe if you would be so gracious enough you would indeed fight Touya for Yusuke."

"Ch'"

They both finished off the last of their lunches, just as Hiei took his last bite Yusuke fell backwards into the ring out cold and snoring loudly. So did Chu only a ten second count longer. Kurama signed and rubbed his temple. It was a draw between the teams. That meant that indeed the fifth fight had to take place and Yusuke, Genkai, and Kuwabara were not going to fight. Kurama stood up and stretched with Hiei going to remove Yusuke. Touya did to same for Chu.

"So, whose going to fight me? I honestly would like a chance to fight against your wits Kurama. I'd even give you a handicap for being injured. It would just be a friendly spar." He smiled a bit mischievously and he picked up Chu.

Hiei began to speak but Koto butted in, "OH FOLKS! DID YOU HEAR THAT? Touya just issued Kurama a challenge! But I thought Kurama wasn't going to fight today, then again Hiei said he wasn't going to fight today either but if Kurama declines the challenge Hiei will have to fight twice or their team forfeits." The crowd began to cheer out Kurama's name to fight.

Hiei glared at the announcer, "I am going to be fighting." Kurama put a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

'If I decline this fight it will make it seem like I am not healed, that I am weak. There is not a reason for me to decline this fight anymore. Our excuse has worn out. I have to fight Touya or more will try to come after us. We have to play the rest of this tournament carefully.' Kurama stepped in front of Hiei, "Actually Touya, I would love to spar against you." He turned back towards Hiei, "Koi, why don't you go take Yusuke off the stage" he turned and leaned around Touya, "Rinku, will you come take Chu?"

And of course Rinku bounded up and grabbed Chu, grudgingly Hiei took the detective off, 'Be careful Kurama, use my power if you have to. Touya isn't weak like the Buffoon.'

Now it was Kurama's turn to grin, 'please, like I would not know my own students strength, or ever be beaten by him.' He walked into the center of the ring, "It seems our two teams are tied two for two, I was hoping that I would not have to fight, but it seems that is not the case." He stood relaxed but his body was ready to move in an instant, a vine was slowly growing down both of his sleeves laced with a paralyzing toxin. It wasn't often that Kurama used the properties of the plants against his opponents in battle but it was still a valuable tool, especially if he didn't want to kill his opponent or draw out a battle.

"I've looked forward to this match for a long time Kurama. You always have good advice and taught us how to improve but I never got to spar you." Touya took a fighting stance ice forming and covering his arms. "Seems a bit unfair that you know all my moves and I have only seen you fight others."

Kurama raised a hands in mock surrender making sure his sleeves didn't drop, "Ah but you forget Touya, I have only ever watched you as well, and so it is not an advantage. You simply assume I get more out of watching a fight than you do." He simply smiled and waited for Touya to attack.

Touya took that to mean start and froze over the stadium, creating a thick wall of ice around them. Having accomplished that he charged forwards to Kurama, "I at least know that you don't function as well in the cold" He swung his blade across Kurama's chest slicing the first layer of fabric as Kurama stepped back.

"True, my pets might be a tad bit slower at waking up, and a bit more grouchy, however while I myself might prefer the heat that does not mean I can't function in the cold." Of course this wasn't necessarily a true statement. Kurama could function in the cold if he didn't link to his plants for youki or if he was linked directly into Hiei's heat. But both these options were draining. If he was linked to Hiei, he was basically taking Hiei's youki to heat the earth and plants around him. If he wasn't linked to his plants he wouldn't be in a forced hibernation but he wasn't replenishing his own youki at a suitable pace and ended up sleeping most of the cold season anyway. Being linked to his plants unless they were winter plants, he would go into hibernation like they would. They had always over come this by having Makai plants in the room at night for Kurama to link to and instead of using yokai from the plants during the day, if Kurama was forced to use yokai he would use Hiei's. In the Makai it was never a problem because usually there were plants that survived the winter without hibernation, just like animals.

"I said "as well", didn't I?" He charged again catching Kurama in the shoulder with his elbow. "Now actually fight me, stop talking." He kicked Kurama back hitting the same spot on his shoulder.

Kurama fell back with a gasp and Touya came after him again looking to pin him to the ground by the neck. 'Guess it's time to end this.' Kurama rolled to the side and swiped his arm towards Touya who scoffed.

"What was that? You weren't even anywhere near me. Really Kurama, I expected better out of you, no matter your condition." As he started to walk towards Kurama again he stopped as his knees gave out and he collapsed, "What…" It was then he saw a miniscule scratch along the top of his hand.

"It's simply a paralyzing toxin, nothing to worry about." Kurama smiled and got up hiding his wince. "Honestly I didn't really want to reveal that I have this kind of trick as well but," he turned and looked towards the thick ice. "With your ice wall, no one can see in here anyway so it doesn't matter." Walking over he placed a hand on the ice and melted a hole using his youki, or rather Hiei's. "Oh Miss Koto, I believe you can start the count."

"AHH?! ALREADY?! I WAS JUST GOING TO BREAK IN THERE!" she jumped through the hole Kurama had created and finished the count as the rest of the ice shattered around them.

Jin was up in the ring getting Touya. "It should wear off in a couple of hours Touya, until then, Jin will be amused." Kurama smiled as he stepped off the ring and took the hand that was offered to him, Hiei's of course.

"WAY TO GO FOXY BOY!" Yusuke ran up to him having woken up "I really wasn't looking forward to fighting all of them in a row when the hag ditched out on us, and it's not like he is any help to us." He pointed over towards Kuwabara

Hiei scoffed, "Of course he wouldn't be any help, and you detective could not have fought all of them in a row, you would have lost horribly." Hiei stood next to Kurama so their skin was touching, yokai snapping between them. Yusuke was about to try and punch the small fire demon when suddenly the fox placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"What do you all say we go back up to our rooms and rest in the lounge? I'm sure the girls would love to have a small impromptu party." A lovely smiled graced his face as he started towards the exit, "We will invite the others too, that is, once Touya is feeling better." He chuckled a slightly dark laugh and Hiei wanted to ravish him right there. Hiei loved that side of him, usually he only let Hiei see that side of him when there were no humans around or in his thoughts, but when small things slipped by… Hiei snapped out of it as his fox called mentally still walking away, 'Hiei, are you coming?' Hiei appeared next to Kurama and picked up his pace, neither glancing back.

**That night**

A few hours later everyone was gathered together in team Urameshi's lounge, Jin's entire team as well as Yomi and Mukuro. The girls served dinner and everyone was satiated, relaxing and exchanging stories. Hiei and Kurama were of course snuggling, well, Kurama was snuggling into Hiei's lap. Hiei was pretending that nothing was happening and trying to look indifferent as usual as he slowly and 'subconsciously' ran his fingers through the fox's hair. At least he said it was subconsciously, not that anyone believed him. 'How are you doing Fox? Does your shoulder still hurt?' Hiei moved his hand to rest on Kurama's shoulder

'No, not really. It's just a little bit tender. But otherwise I'm fine. It was good for me to be able to get a little exercise after everyone has spoiled me the last few days.' Kurama buried his face into Hiei's lap a little deeper

'Spoiled rotten and that's how it should be.' Hiei held onto Kurama's good shoulder a little tighter as Yomi bid everyone good night and Kurama began to fall asleep with out Yomi's presence. Soon he was drifting.

"Should he really be sleeping that much? I mean, isn't he better?" Yusuke asked as he noticed that Kurama was once again asleep. He moved a little bit closer to inspect Kurama's sleeping face before Hiei took a swipe at him.

"He's recovering youki. And don't get so close to a sleeping yokai detective. You should know better." Hiei scoffed and turned his head.

The others laughed lightly at Yusuke's ignorance before everyone froze. Kurama had rolled over to face away from everyone. Hiei sat up straight and energy leaked off of him subconsciously, the other demons from Jin's team backed away. The girls as well as Yusuke and Kuwabara blinked looking at everyone's reactions confused. "What's the matter with you all? It's like one of you did somethin' bad or somethin'." Kuwabara said as he walked into the middle of the room.

Genkai looked at him, "Idiot. Don't get so close to Hiei and Kurama right now. Hiei will kill you in an instant and if you get past Hiei, Kurama will lash out at you." She took another sip of her tea.

Yusuke looked over at her, "Huh? Why? I mean, yeah I know we don't wanna wake up foxy boy or anything but he's been sleeping through our talk for a while now. What's the big deal?" Kuwabara walked back over towards Genkai.

Koenma stepped up behind her, "The big deal Yusuke, is that a yokai never turns its back. Yokai always sleep with their backs against a wall. Always. For Kurama to have rolled over like that means he trusts Hiei exponentially as well as us. Kurama basically just said I choose to put my life into your hands right now to Hiei." Koenma was watching the other yokai in the room to see their reactions. Most of them had taken a step back out of respect or had averted their gaze, moving their heads to a lower position; no one wanted to set off Hiei.

"Just give Hiei a minute or two to evaluate the situation. He will calm down eventually and things will go back to normal." Genkai pulled Kuwabara and Yusuke so they fell onto the couch.

Shiori looked at her son sleeping peacefully. "But I've come in and adjusted his blankets plenty of times from behind of when he slept as a child. It never seemed like a big deal. He would sleep right through without even stirring sometimes." She moved a little bit closer and Hiei looked up sharply at her.

"Shiori." He said sternly trying to hold menace out of his voice, "This is different, Kurama wasn't actually asleep all those times. Even as a baby Kurama has never been asleep in your presence without mine." Hiei slowly lowered his energy so it was just barely surrounding him and Kurama. "He was never asleep those times you came into his room."

Yusuke piped in, "That can't be right. We've seen Kurama asleep lots of times. Hiei too."

"Where were they in regards to one another idiot? Which way were they facing?" Genkai asked.

"Next to each other, facing… oh." Yusuke looked down in thought.

Yukina had walked up behind the couch to hand Hiei a blanket, she was a bit of a different story, Hiei trusted her implicitly and therefore so did Kurama, she could get close but still couldn't touch without Hiei sending the though to Kurama. Hiei turned his head to retrieve the blanket from Yukina when Shiori spoke again, "That's not true, I know when my baby is sleeping." She reached out her hand to stroke Kurama's hair.

Everything from that point on happened so fast. Jin had reached for and grabbed Shiori pulling her back, Touya had formed a sort of ice bubble around Jin and Shiori, and Yukina and Botan screamed. Kurama had been completely asleep so when Shiori touched him he was startled awake and pure instincts took over. He spun around quickly slashing with a full set of claws tipped with plant poison, which luckily Jin had pulled her from in time and Hiei grabbed Kurama pulling him back as plants began swarming around the bubble and rose, poised to break through and stab, "KURAMA!" Hiei yelled. He froze as Hiei called his name with a slight wince realizing what just happened. Color quickly drained from his face as the vines dropped down limply onto the ground laying where they fell. No one said anything.

Touya's ice melted and for the first time Kurama could see his mother's face. It was as pale as his and she was shaking from head to toe. Thoughts raced through his head so fast he was sure Hiei couldn't keep up, heck he couldn't even keep up. His first thought was that nothing had actually happened to his mother, which was good, she was unharmed. His second thought was that he no longer had the right to call her mother, which utterly shattered his heart. His third thought was that he needed to leave the Ningenkai. Kurama mouthed something like 'sorry' towards Shiori and vanished borrowing Hiei's speed subconsciously.

He was back in their room throwing things into a bag and leaving the others to the damage control. He would go to the Makai. Yes, that was a good idea. Hiei would follow him there, Shiori would never be able to see him because once he was there Enma would surely try and seal him there after having attacked a human. Haphazardly he closed the bag picking it up and turning to see Hiei placing the last of a ward on the room, one even the great thief would have a little trouble breaking out of.

"Kurama" he approached the fox slowly holding out a hand.

"No, we have to go, I can't… I just…" he couldn't even bring himself to say the words, to even think what had happened. He looked towards the window only to be disappointed that the ward went all the way around the room.

Hiei took another step towards Kurama who was now in a full-blown panic and starting to hyperventilate. "Kurama, she's fine. Nothing happened." He gripped both of Kurama's arms pushing him back till he was sitting on the bed and the bag had fallen out of his hand.

"We need to leave for the Makai, I packed our things. We can go to my old den and…" Kurama was cut off.

"Kurama. Listen to me." Hiei shook him slightly making his face level with Kurama's waiting till the fox's eyes met his. He wasn't yelling his tone wasn't raised. It was calm and collected. It was this that originally drew Kurama towards Hiei. "Now look, nothing happened to Shiori. I was just explaining that she should not get near you." Hiei brushed the hair out of Kurama's face, moving it behind his ear. "It was my fault. I let her get closer than the rest because she was your mother. I thought she would listen. But you can't expect a human to understand everything about demons right away." He was kneeling in front of Kurama now.

"But, her face." Kurama was looking between Hiei and the door trying to find a way out, "She was terrified."

Hiei grabbed Kurama's chin and made him stay focused, "Stop looking for a way out." Once Kurama began to focus on Hiei's eyes, Hiei moved his hand to Kurama's cheek. "Did you think maybe your mother was terrified that she had frightened you or offended you because I had just told her not to do exactly what she just did?" Hiei moved up and pushed Kurama backwards; "There will always be an initial shock when humans and demons learn new things about one another."

"I don't deserve her as a mother, I moved to attack her. I was poised to kill all of them." Kurama lay back with Hiei pulling the fire demon up alongside of him. "We have to go to the Makai tonight."

Hiei moved and began to kiss Kurama, working his lips and running his hands slowly along Kurama's side causing a slightly moan to escape, enough to take advantage. Hiei thrust his tongue into the fox's mouth parting his lips and deepening the kiss. It seemed like it would last forever but then Kurama broke away panting harshly and Hiei smiled, "Just wait until the morning when everyone has had some time to think." Kurama nodded dumbly, still trying to catch his breath and recover from his lust, as Hiei moved his hand downwards running his palm slowly along Kurama's inner thigh.

Kurama swallowed, "Hiei, what are you?" he asked slowly regaining some of his wits.

Hiei kissed him again quickly deepening it speaking mentally now that their mouths were quite occupied, 'distracting you from your brain.' With that he began untying the belt from Kurama's Chinese fighting outfit, pulling it out from under him with a snap, and dropping it on the ground. Slowly Hiei broke off the kiss and while keeping eye contact with Kurama he moved down the fox's body leaving a trail of soft chaste kisses. He eventually made it down to Kurama's feet and slipped off the fox's shoes before running his hands up Kurama's pants legs a short ways heating and massaging the muscles that were ready to run and still were. Standing at the end of the bed he grabbed ahold of the cuff of Kurama's pants and pulled swiftly throwing them to the floor.

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped sitting up and glancing at the door behind which all of their friends sat and no doubt some of them were trying to listen in. He was silenced however as Hiei pushed him back and kissed him once again. He felt a hand brush against his leg underneath the long part of his outfit until the hand started to creep its way up and began to rub him through the cloth of his underwear.

The fox let out a luxurious moan he had been holding back into the kiss as Hiei started to rub his member so Hiei decided to reward the fox with some information. "The ward can't be broken from the outside either." He kissed up and down the side of Kurama's neck still rubbing the fox, "and it's soundproof." He moved up to the fox's ear and biting and licking it softly. With warm breath he whispered, "So let me hear your voice tonight Kurama." That certainly got a reaction, he was already whimpering slightly but Hiei's words made his member harder as it twitched under Hiei's hand.

"Hiei," Kurama mumbled. That seemed like the only thing Kurama was able to say anymore. He turned his head to the side and grabbed a fist full of blankets. Slowly the thoughts of what had happened were fading away for the moment to be replaced by thoughts of what was to come. His eyes opened a bit wider as Hiei moved down and kissed the tip of his member through both his shirt panel and his underwear.

As Hiei kissed the fox's member he grinned at the taste of pre-cum leaking through both sets of fabric. "Kurama, you've stained your favorite fighting outfit. Now you won't be able to fight in the tournament." This caused the fox to throw an arm over his face but Hiei could still see the blush that powdered the fox's cheeks. Kurama was very sensitive tonight again. This would be fun. Hiei licked along Kurama's member overtop of the fabric making it even wetter.

Kurama's breath hitched as he felt Hiei's tongue. Biting his lip softly he moved to bat Hiei away and pull him up for a kiss but his wrist was quickly grabbed. Soon it was pinned to his side and his other wrist was quick to follow. He panted softly from the quick burst of speed and strength from the two as they battled for dominance. Kurama gave in and he lay with his torso turned slightly to the side and both of his hands pinned together by one of Hiei's.

Hiei grinned, "Well, are you going to behave?" he asked with another kiss to the tip of the fox's member. With a quick nod from Kurama, he released the wrists he held captive, which Kurama buried in Hiei's hair. Underneath Kurama's shirt Hiei pulled down the fox's underwear leaving them around his ankles. At least this way Kurama wouldn't be able to think about his mother or leaving the Ningenkai yet, but seeing him like this was really getting to Hiei. Inside his own pants he was growing painfully hard and his tight pants were not helping the fact. He kissed Kurama again while stroking the fox's now bare member underneath the shirt.

Kurama was in bliss, he was bothered and happy, content and unsatisfied, he wanted more but he had so much. All he knew at the moment was that he wanted Hiei out of his clothes and he wanted his own clothes off. Moving his hands down he figured he would start with Hiei since he himself was already half naked. Swiftly his fingers began undoing the numerous belts that looped around his lover's waist. With a small growl he tossed the last one on the ground and Hiei laughed at him. Laughed! A little more quickly Kurama now fiddled with the button and zipper of Hiei's pants.

Hiei smiled at his fox, wanting to move quicker. He got up and stepped back to the end of the bed slowly pulling the shirt over his head, throwing it at Kurama before stepping out of his pants and underwear and walking over to the side of the bed, "Be a good boy Kurama and hold up your shirt so it's out of the way" he picked up the end of the shirt resting between Kurama's knees and held it to the fox's lips, waiting for them to part. A smirk appeared as Kurama bit down lightly on the fabric pulling it up and out of the way with both hands to reveal erect member in the full light. He observed his fox for a moment before crawling between his legs to begin sucking and licking tortuously slow.

Kurama whimpered, pulling at the fabric in his mouth. Subconsciously he began to thrust upwards into Hiei's mouth before a hand came to his hip pinning him to the bed. He bunched the fabric tight in his hands and wrung it again and again. Hiei just wouldn't go faster. He looked down and met Hiei's eyes briefly, "Please Hiei" he managed to beg.

Hiei was happy to oblige after hearing Kurama ask for it. He bobbed his head faster and pulled more of Kurama's member into his mouth. Adding his own fingers into the mix until he determined they were thoroughly coated. Hiei kept slowing down and removing his hand every time Kurama was about to reach his peak. While Kurama was riding on his high Hiei slowly inserted one finger into Kurama. Slowly pushing it in and out until it was relaxed.

Kurama bit through his shirt as Hiei inserted his finger and then another. He tried his best to relax his muscles but oh Inari did it ever feel so good he was having trouble concentrating on anything. Slowly he relaxed and then suddenly Hiei shifted his fingers and none of that mattered anymore.

Hiei had hit the spot. He grinned as an exited sort of yip came from Kurama. He moved faster to bring the fox to his completion. Finally, he removed his mouth and let Kurama cum.

Hiei's mouth was so warm, and his fingers were working overtime. The pleasure from the orgasm gradually subsided. As he focused back on Hiei, he saw that his fire demon was lying on his back with a full erect member looking at Kurama expectantly. Oh of course Kurama would deliver. Kurama moved himself to sit on Hiei's chest and kissed him deeply for a long time. Breaking away and leaving a trail of saliva, Kurama moved on top of Hiei's erection and lined himself up. Teasingly slowly Kurama lowered himself onto Hiei moaning and making lewd faces the entire time. Kurama held down the little fire demons hips as he moved all the way down and then all the way up Hiei's member.

By now Hiei was growling slightly. He had been nice enough to Kurama and hadn't teased him too much, but once you let the fox be in charge of course it going to be all teasing. Hiei gritted his teeth for a long drawn out erection.

Kurama continued his slow pace with his face bent downward so his bangs covered his eyes and cheeks. Hiei was so big inside of him, no matter how many times they did it; the size always still surprised Kurama. Resting his palms on Hiei's chest he picked up the pace slightly. His legs were already shaking though and he was having some trouble keeping in control.

Hiei grinned seeing Kurama distracted. The fox had moved his hands up to Hiei's chest and off of his hips. Slowly Hiei ran his hands up Kurama's sides dragging his claws lightly across the skin leaving goose bumps in his wake. Softly, he called out, "Kurama." The moment the fox looked up at him, his face flushed and filled with lust, Hiei thrust upwards into Kurama while pulling him down with his hands around the fox's waist. Kurama let out an ungodly scream that shifted into a pleasure filled moan as Hiei won back command and received a sight only for him. Hiei had to slow himself down to keep from ending too soon. Everything about Kurama turned him on. The way he tossed his head back, the way his pain shifted to pleasure immediately, the way his sweat glistened on his bare chest, and the way that once Hiei got him going the fox would sync his body to whatever Hiei was doing automatically.

Kurama was no longer thinking, just feeling. He sped up his pace now going down harder and faster on Hiei's member then before. Hiei thrust upwards to meet him and Hiei would hit his prostate with every thrust. He could feel Hiei slow slightly to keep himself in check, which Kurama was grateful for because he himself was on the edge. Slowly he felt Hiei sitting up and the angle shifted moving deeper into Kurama. Now Hiei was licking and nipping at his nipples while holding onto his hips pushing him downwards. "Hiei" he swallowed, "Hiei, stop…." He squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't… I won't be able to."

"It's okay." With that Hiei thrust upwards hard into Kurama hitting his prostate once again and was rewarded as Kurama screamed riding high on the pleasure of an orgasm. He clenched tight around Hiei's member as his cum made a mess out of both of their chests. In his orgasmic state Kurama started to ride harder and faster on Hiei and he could no longer hold back either. With how tight Kurama had become Hiei reached his peak and came inside of Kurama.

They both fell backwards onto the bed as they calmed down slightly. Hiei pulled Kurama up whom gratefully rested his head on Hiei's shoulder. As Kurama rested Hiei began to play with his hair slowly combing through the sweat soaked locks.

As Kurama lay on his fire demons shoulder with his hair being brushed, all he could do was purr softly and give in to Hiei's whim to wait until morning. He would be to tired to travel through the Makai now, not to mention with the scent of sex lingering on the two as much as it was, other low class demons would be swarming all over them with lust. Ever so slowly as Hiei's eyes shut, Kurama's eyes did as well. He would wait until tomorrow. It didn't hurt to wait every once and a while, did it?

**Day 5**

There was a knock on the door and Hiei was already awake having dropped the ward around the room moments earlier. He sat up in bed and looked towards the door the fox still with his head resting on Hiei's lap.

Genkai took this as a sign to walk into the room. As she looked around she scoffed slightly, "At least you didn't destroy the room."

Kurama sat up burly eyes and yawned. Genkai had an odd relationship with the two demons. Kurama didn't really care how she saw him and wasn't as shy around her as others about their relationship, probably because she had known for a while and was very accepting of demon culture. "Good morning Master Genkai, don't worry we will be leaving shortly. We don't wish to cause trouble."

Genkai looked the two over, "You are both functioning. Good. Someone will bring in breakfast for the two of you." She ignored Kurama's comment about leaving. "And by the way Kurama, you know she isn't upset with you." With that Genkai walked out of the room.

Kurama looked after her before turning back to Hiei, "We are leaving you know."

Hiei just motioned his hand as he lay back down, "We'll talk after breakfast" he said, the grogginess in his voice coming back now that no one could hear it.

"Hiei" Kurama said looking down at him.

Said fire demon cracked opened one eye and examined the fox, "Besides, don't you want to have one more nice shower before going back to the Makai?" He asked nonchalantly rolling over.

Kurama turned and looked out the window, "Well yes I suppose, but eventually I would update the den…. I mean, we can't be living in a hole."

"Kurama, a fox den is a hole. It is a hole in the ground or the side of a mountain." Hiei pulled the fox back down besides him on the bed. "So yes, if we went to the Makai, we would technically be living in a hole.

"Yes but a hole and a den are two completely different things. A den you create and add to. Things like lights and running water we can add in. A hole is just, well, a hole." Kurama let himself be pulled down. "We would not be living in a hole, I wouldn't allow it. I have never once lived in a hole except for before my fox mother tossed me out."

Hiei pulled the fox under him sitting on his chest, "Don't start this argument, you won't win. A den starts as a hole. It is still a hole. It is just an upgraded hole."

Kurama looked up at him, "You never seemed to have issues staying in my dens before, actually you seemed quite fond of them."

Hiei fixed him with a look, "I have nothing against den's, and I do enjoy the ones you create they are very comfortable and secure. I just wanted you to admit that it is a hole and that if fact we have lived in holes for a lot of our lives."

Kurama quirked an eyebrow at him, "Why is this so important what are you doing?" He moved to sit up but Hiei stopped him as he started to tickle the fox. It was a weakness Hiei had discovered and used to his full advantage anytime he could.

"Actually, I don't care at all about holes or dens or where we have and will live. As long as I am living with you I don't really care. The environment doesn't bother me. Really all I was doing was stalling you out because I smell…" he was interrupted as there was a knock on the door. Still tickling Kurama relentlessly he quickly turned towards the door, "Come in" before turning back to Kurama and whispering, "waffles."

The first thing Kurama saw through his tears of laughter were two large plates of waffles. One stacked high with whipped cream, chocolate syrup and chocolate chips, the other a simply waffle with strawberries and other fruits. Of course if Hiei smelled sugar he would stall for time. He batted Hiei's hands away to sit up and wipe away his tears. His eyes trailed from the plates to the arms that were carrying the plates and they needn't go any further. In a light short-sleeved pink shirt stood Shiori with the two plates of food for them. "Mo….Shiori. What are you doing here?"

Hiei had moved behind Shuichi and held him close in a hug. Moving to sit down in the chair next to the bed Shiori sat the two plates of the nightstand. "I came to see how my son was doing, and don't you dare call me Shiori. You are never to old to call me your mother." She smiled at him and Hiei nodded so she reached out and patted his leg through the blanket.

Kurama was still in a little bit of shock. "That you for the meal Mrs. Hatanaka. It looks delicious." With that Hiei took up his plate, the one covered in all things sugar, and started to mow it down.

"Hiei, I told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Hatanaka or Minamino, just Shiori or mother is perfect." She winked, "although I would prefer mother." She turned towards Shuichi, "Shuichi sweaty, I'm sorry for the other night. I didn't mean to startle you. Hiei and everyone had just finished telling me that it was very important not to touch you from behind. I didn't believe them. You are my little baby so I never"

Kurama interrupted her, "Mother, please don't apologize. What happened was completely my fault I should have more control over my instincts. I knew that I was in a room full of friends and family so I should have had no reason to be worried. If anyone should be apologizing it is I. I'm sorry mother. And you don't have to worry; we will be leaving later today so you don't have to be frightened any longer."

Shiori looked at the fox so confused. "Leaving, why in the world would you be leaving? I have nothing to be frightened of now that I know you are not upset with me. If you don't want to frighten me you should not be going. If you leave then I will not know where you are and I will worry about you. I know the types of things and people that come after you Shuichi Minamino. I like it much better when I can see you whenever I choose."

Kurama sat dumbfounded on the bed. "But aren't you scared of me? That I might attack you again? That you could get killed?"

Shiori raised an eyebrow, "Please, I raised you for 16 years without knowing you were a demon and I continue to do so. You have not harmed me once in all those years not to mention I doubt Hiei would let any harm come to me." Hiei nodded in agreement.

"There you have it fox. We don't have to leave the Ningenkai. Now eat your waffles before I do." Hiei set down his plate back on the nightstand.

Shiori nodded, "Don't you dare leave or I will come and track you down myself." She stood and picked up Hiei's plate. As she turned around and made her way towards the door she stopped and turned back around, "Oh and Shuichi dear, you and Hiei might want to take a shower and wash off your nights activities. Maybe a shirt and some pants to hide the rest." She winked and turned the rest of the way walking out and closing the door.

Hiei burst out laughing as Kurama pulled the sheets up to his face and a bush crawled to the tops of his ears, "MOOOOOMMM!" He shouted. They could just hear Shiori laugh in the next room and the atmosphere in the hotel shifted back to normal.


End file.
